


Mass Effect 3: Requiem

by Seracen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Complete, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Multi-path, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracen/pseuds/Seracen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priority: Earth - Shepard and crew have put everything into this last push.  Now, having made it to the Crucible, Shepard must decide the fate of the galaxy!</p><p>Did Mass Effect 3's ending leave you feeling...hollow? I will attempt to account for various gameplay choices made throughout the game, hopefully bringing the story to a more personal and intimate conclusion!</p><p>This is a multi-path epic.  Will the rachni aide the Alliance?  Will the geth and the quarians survive? Will the Crucible work, or is it just a trap?</p><p>How does Shepard's story end? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect: Requiem (an ME3 Story)  
> by: Seracen (co-authored by Jackie Almasy)
> 
> Legal Jargon:
> 
> I do not own Mass Effect, it's characters, or the universe of content contained within.  The Mass Effect IP is owned and created by Bioware.  It was produced under the auspices of Microsoft Game Studios (ME1) and EA (ME 2 and 3).  All the ideas are presented here under Fair Use, and are strictly for non-profit fun.  HOWEVER, I do claim rights to this particular story, as my time and effort have gone into this work.  This is for the fans...
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> NB: certain branching chapters indicate the choices that led there. ALSO, IT MAY BE EASIER TO USE CHAPTER INDEX, as opposed to "next/previous chapter."
> 
> Firstly, I would like to express my heartfelt thanks to Bioware.  The fine folks over in Edmonton have crafted emotionally engaging experiences for over a decade.  I've reveled in my time with Mass Effect, logging countless hours between all three games.
> 
> In no way do I consider this piece a definitive replacement for any of the diligent efforts of Bioware.  Those hard-working people have spent years crafting us amazing works of entertainment art.
> 
> Having said that, I was, of course, unsatisfied with the ending of Mass Effect 3.  This is no criticism of Bioware, they went in their own direction.  I am not here to validate or rail against what was done there.  This was simply an exercise in therapeutic catharsis.
> 
> I would also like to thank those who read my work and expressed opinions about story lines, structure, and the flow of my work.  Thanks also to all the folks at the Bioware Social Forums.  Without the insight and ideas I gleaned there, this work would not have been possible.
> 
> Special thanks to my co-author, Jackie Almasy (ff.net), who helped me in the writing process, and will be handling the majority of the female Shepard story arcs (I am mainly doing the male POV).  Also, I would like to acknowledge and thank Arkis (username from DeviantArt.com), who's own work inspired me to post mine.
> 
> And finally, to all my fellow fans, thank you.  This is as much for you as it is for me.  Please be gentle with the feedback, although I always like to hear it.  To Bioware, to the fans, to all who read this, thank you.  We may not agree with our vision for the story, but we all had fun.  I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> \- Seracen

CHAPTER 1

This was the end, or it was supposed to be. All Shepard knew was what his frazzled nerves were telling him. He could see nothing. The soldier's weary body felt leaden, cold. His flesh was charred and cracked, and he'd have started screaming from the pain, if his exhausted lungs would have allowed it.

Slowly, Shepard became aware of a dull whine, barely beyond the edge of his perception. His mind still seemed to be in a fog. The sounds in his head turned rhythmic, became voices.

"Shepard..."

He shook his head, as if batting away a fly, "huh, wha-"

"Shepard," more insistent this time, he could almost make out the voice, it seemed to come from a time he could barely remember.

"SHEPARD," even louder, a raspy voice, more recent, where was it from?

"Shepard-Commander..."

The broken man shook his head again, this simple act invoking eternal agony, "no...you're not...you can't be here..."

"WAKE UP!"

A flash of light jarred him from his reverie. He could hear an insistent pulsing now, atop the voices. His body was lying flat on a cold, hard floor. Shepard could scarcely register anything at all, except the constant burning, consuming him despite the cold.

The voice would not let him rest, "WAKE UP!"

Shepard groaned as he pushed himself up, slowly getting to his feet. He opened his leaden eyes, wincing against the fresh light that assailed his vision. Each breath coursed fire through his taxed lungs, but he filed the pain away in the back of his mind, as he'd done so many times before, and concentrated on his surroundings.

He had just been in a circular control room, in front of a control terminal; overlooking the expanse of the technological monstrosity that had been the Citadel, bastion of all space faring technology.

Now, he was looking at a room, which looked like...a reactor. A column of white light rose from below his field of vision, rising up into the heights of the Citadel. On either side, he could see dauntingly huge machinery, focusing and channeling the energy of the room, letting off red and blue hues. Beyond the reactor cores, he saw the vastness of space, and the horror that lay beyond.

Earth was burning. All the known fleets of the galaxy, from every living species, were locked in combat all around them. They made war with the Reapers, implacable titans of horrific metal and cybernetics. The Victory Fleet was being slaughtered, the Reapers cutting a fiery swath through the ships with their fearsome blood-red beams of light.

The Fleet was giving it everything they had. Bur for every Reaper that fell, a heavy toll was being paid, both in the ships destroyed, and the lives claimed.

Shepard closed his eyes, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. They'd fought and died to get the Crucible here, to the Citadel. This Catalyst was supposed to have set them free. Instead, Shepard was bearing witness as 50,000 years of history and culture was raped and murdered before his very eyes. Had he come so far, sacrificed so much...for this?

"What...where am I?"

"The Citadel...it's my home."

It was only now that Shepard noticed the small, ghostly figure before him. This voice, this...being...seemed familiar.

Shepard concentrated on the ethereal presence, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Who are you?"

The ghost, who looked like a boy, answered, "I am the Catalyst."

It was now that Shepard remembered the figure, it look like the child that had been haunting his dreams, the child he had failed to save, when Earth first began to fall...

"I...thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No," answered the child, "the Citadel is part of me."

The whispers were playing in his ears again, shadows dancing on the edge of his vision. Shepard didn't care what was happening, he had to stop the senseless slaughter of galactic civilization.

"I have to stop the Reapers," wheezed Shepard, "do you know how I can do that?"

"Perhaps," the ghost cocked his head to one side, "I control the Reapers, they are my solution."

He didn't understand, "solution to what?"

"Chaos."

The ghost-child gestured to the space about them, "the Created will always rebel against the Creators. We restore order for the next cycle."

Shepard balked at what he was hearing, "by wiping out organic life?"

"No, we harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone...just as we left your people alive the last time you were here."

It didn't make sense, why leave humanity alone, why not wipe out all of life? The buzzing in the back of Shepard's mind was growing ever more insistent.

"But you...killed the rest..."

"No, we helped them ascend, storing the old life in Reaper form."

A shiver went up Shepard's spine, rattling his whole body. He had seen enough of this "ascension," once before. The Collectors had harvested entire colonies, rending the lives from billions of lives...

"All to prolong your own lives," spat Shepard venomously, "you harvest us so you can live! I think we'd rather keep our own forms."

"No," insisted the petulant ghost, "you can't. We've created this cycle to preserve order, that is the solution."

The buzzing in his head was more pronounced, almost drowning out thought. Shepard pushed past it.

"What," he demanded, "you're killing us to save us?"

The Catalyst nodded, "we are helping you ascend..."

Shepard grinned darkly, "right, because it sounds so much better than 'genocide' when you word it that way."

A large groan reverberated throughout the ship, battering Shepard's mind. It was as if...was it the ship, were they falling into Earth's atmosphere? Still, that didn't seem...quite right...

Then, Shepard heard a voice from the past, one he'd not heard in what seemed like ages, "Commander, maybe they've got a point."

Shepard looked to his other side, memories of atomic explosion racing through his mind, memories of...Virmire. He'd hoped he'd never have to remember again, but the ghosts of Shepard's past would not be denied...they never could.

"Kaiden?" demanded Shepard, scarcely believing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion

CHAPTER 2

Shepard was standing in a room that was bearing witness to the end of all civilization. A giant circle was coming to close, in this reactor that seemed fit to devour a world. Yet all Shepard could see was yet another ghost that haunted him still.

Though...not quite a ghost. A fit, healthy man grinned back at him, dressed in military blue, dark hair swept back. He was every inch the soldier he had been...right up until the moment he had died.

Until Shepard had left him to die...

"I'm sorry Kaiden," whispered Shepard, unable to look him in the eyes.

The other man shook his head, "it wasn't your fault Commander...never was."

Kaiden looked back out into the void beyond the Citadel, gesturing at the world burning around them, "although, looking at all this, I can't help but ask what was the point of it all..."

Something struck Shepard as odd...the growling noises had dimmed, ever so slightly...and Kaiden would never have said that. He'd never given up, right up until the moment he had died.

Even knowing what Shepard's choices had lead to, condemning him to death, Kaiden had...thanked Shepard.

"Why do you say that LT?" he asked.

"We had our shot," reasoned Kaiden, "I mean, look at us. Reapers at our doorstep, and we're still biting at each other's heels. Hell, look at Cerberus, stabbing our own people in the back."

The old soldier sniffed contemptuously, "at least, this way, the younger races get a chance, before someone like the Salarians, or the Geth, wipe them out. Who's to say a little revolution, every once in a while, isn't healthy?"

Shepard looked back to the Catalyst, who'd been remarkably silent throughout. Shepard narrowed his eyes at the ghost, trying to see something that he knew was there...trying to remember something, as if from a half-forgotten dream...

"You think you can destroy us," said the child, as if suddenly remembering, "you can wipe out all synthetic life if you want..."

Images flashed in Shepard's mind, of Admiral Anderson shooting the reactor, destroying all Reaper presence, claiming so much more as well...

"...Including the Geth, even you are partly synthetic," continued the Catalyst, "or do you think you can control us...?"

Again, Shepard was bombarded with images. If he wanted, the destruction could be averted, the aliens could be sent away, leaving the galaxy to its own devices. Could he control the Reapers, and if he did, what would happen?

"So, you're saying the Illusive Man was right?"

The ghost nodded, "but he could never control us, for we controlled him. There is...however, another way..."

Shepard shook his head, he was missing something here, something important. The buzzing grew more insistent, demanding that he pay attention. Shepard was tempted to listen to the Catalyst, as it spouted off some nonsense about merging organic and synthetic life...

He looked again to Kaiden, seeing a soulless smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. Shepard glanced back to the ghost child, and stared at the three reactors in the distance...

"My God," gasped Shepard, "you really have no idea what to do..."

'Kaiden' looked at Shepard sideways, "Commander?"

"You're not really him, you're not really here...what are you?"

The child gestured to the room, "I am the Catalyst..."

"The hell you are," countered Shepard, the growling in his head beginning grow louder, "you're scared...you don't know how to resolve this..."

"We have a solution," began the ghosts, speaking as one now.

"Sure," laughed Shepard, "three different colors of light. Who the hell would fall for that? Either way, it's a trap right? You just want us to kill ourselves."

Shepard pointed at the reactors, "there's no future for us...is there? Not out there. Who are you...really?"

'Kaiden' smiled cruelly, nodding his head, eyes glowing yellow. The 'Catalyst' vanished into smoke, as the figure of Shepard's friend now dissolved into a much larger figure.

Before Shepard now stood a hologram, towering tall, menacing, with many glowing yellow eyes adorning an insect-like head. Tentacles and limbs littered the carapace at odd intervals, and once again a loud blaring reverberated off the walls.

Shepard inhaled sharply as he realized what he was seeing, "Harbinger..."

A deep, guttural voice answered, like the contempt of countless years bearing down on him, "Shepard, as always, you continue to be a nuisance."

The voices were almost secondary in Shepard's mind now, he paid them no heed, "bullshit. You're running scared. Reaper's have no concept of life, of what it truly means to be alive."

"We are a realm beyond your comprehension...human," rasped the alien, "too short-sighted to accept ascension."

Shepard looked out into space, and leered in defiance at the construct, "and you aren't as all powerful as you seem."

"We will grind you into dust, as we have countless cycles before."

"Sure, by stabbing us in the back," reasoned Shepard, "but this time, the Citadel is ours, the combined might of the Galaxy stands against you. For the first time in eons, you are afraid. How does it feel Harbinger, to have no answers, after all this time?"

The alien remained silent for a moment, a ripple running up the hologram.

"Insects, you continue to thrash about in the dark. As before, you live only because we allow it. Now, you will die...because we demand it..."

As Shepard looked out into the expanse beyond, he knew Harbinger was telling the truth. The Victory Fleet was exacting a heavy toll for every ship lost, but sooner or later...the outcome was inevitable.

"Prepare for ascension, as your civilizations burn...we are done with you..."

And with that the hologram was gone, leaving Shepard alone in the desolate core of the Citadel. He wanted to call out to Admiral Hackett, but what would he say? There was nothing left, he'd played all his cards...

Or had he? Why had Harbinger played this shell game? Something was amiss here. The Reapers could have ignored Shepard. Instead, they had tried to entice him with some elaborate scheme, crippling the Victory Fleet before it had a chance.

But for what? As it stood, the Fleet was doomed. The buzzing in his head grew louder. Then Shepard realized what the Illusive Man had done to him...the Reapers, they had used the Illusive Man as a vessel...for Indoctrination.

Shepard could almost hear the rhetoric in his head...

Indoctrination, an insidious means by which the Reapers can exert control over their thralls. Mind control through subtle, or forced means, leaving the victim helpless. Should a military commander or politician be Indoctrinated, the resulting effects could claim countless lives...

He didn't have much time. There was something he had to do, if only he could remember. In his previous conversation with the "Catalyst," it had almost ignored the Illusive Man. Funny, considering he should have been the Reaper ace-in-the-hole. Instead, the conversation had been rushed, offering Shepard meaningless choices.

The answer was simple, the answer didn't lie before him, it lay behind. They had brought him here so he would miss it...

Shepard made his way back to the platform that had brought him here. And that was when all hell broke loose in his mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 3

The pain was so excruciating, Shepard's vision blurred. All he could hear was the loud blaring of the Reapers in his skull. The pain brought him to his knees. He couldn't think. Shepard glanced at the gun, still in his hand, and pointed it at his head...

He shot a bullet past his ear, the retort of the gun jarring Shepard. The droning call of the Reapers was gone, replaced by white noise. He felt like vomiting, and could barely keep his feet under him, but at least Shepard could think.

"Got to...get back to the Citadel controls..."

He didn't know what it was, but Shepard was sure the answer was there.

The only problem was that the platform wasn't going back down.

"Of course not," griped Shepard, "why would the damn elevators be working now...?"

He could see the platform below, perhaps four or five meters.

He shook his head, "Shepard what are you doing?"

This was going to hurt...a lot...

Before he could think better of it, Shepard hoisted himself over the edge of the precipice, and let go. He experienced a fleeting moment of vertigo as he fell through the air, sucking in a breath, bracing in preparation for what was to come...

He landed on the platform below with a jarring thud, what little was left of his armor barely absorbing the impact. Shepard rolled over in pain, unable to breath, the air knocked out of his lungs. He spent several moments dry-heaving, eyes rolled back from the shock and pain.

Slowly, agonizingly, Shepard learned how to breathe again, managing to vomit for real once or twice before the fits and shakes subsided.

He slowly crawled his way to the terminal, as his legs weren't working so well anymore. Shepard was sure he had dislocated something. The fiery pain racing up his sides informed him that several ribs were bruised, or broken.

Shepard glanced at Admiral Anderson's unmoving form, shaking his head in grief, then to the Illusive Man.

"Son of a bitch, if you hadn't been so blind, he wouldn't have had to die...we wouldn't be dying right now..."

Shepard shook the thoughts from his mind...plenty of time to piss and moan when he was dead...which, at the current rate...

After all this time, the Illusive Man was the key. Even after his death, the bastard still had a part to play. The irony tasted bitter in his mouth.

'Nah,' he thought darkly, 'that's just the blood.'

Shepard dragged himself over to the Illusive Man's body, turning over the dead man's right hand, accessing the omnitool.

Using the holographic interface of the virtual computer, Shepard scrolled through the information contained within. Herein lay all the information Cerberus had been scrambling for up until its destruction.

It was all here, the ludicrous notion of controlling the Reapers, the horrendous experiments which had turned refugees into zombified Husks...

The experiments had all been preceded by attempts to disrupt the Reaper signal. A laughable goal, almost impossible...except the Illusive Man's agents had been successful.

Suddenly, it clicked in Shepard's mind. The Reaper disruption signal. The notions had been discarded once it was proven, in pursuit of a control scheme. Of COURSE they had been ignored, if the Illusive Man were Indoctrinated.

It was devious, why else would the Reaper's have hit Cerberus so hard? The Illusive Man couldn't have controlled them, if anybody could have at all. Cerberus had their solution, but the Illusive Man, in his greed, failed to see what was in front of him the whole time. Or perhaps, the Reapers hadn't allowed him to see...

Shepard clambered over to Anderson, apologizing to his old friend as he grabbed the combat knife from the Admiral's weapon pack. Crawling back to the Illusive Man's corpse, Shepard carved the omnitool from the traitor's dead hand.

Gripping the precious article in a death-vise, Shepard made his way back to the display terminal, and interfaced it with the omnitool. He mentally crossed his fingers, using the device to send a message out to the fleets...

"Normandy...do you read?"

All he could hear in reply was static, Shepard tried again.  
"Normandy, do you read? Please answer me EDI..."

More static....

"Damn it..."

"Commander, Commander Shepard!"

Shepard almost fell over as he fumbled with the controls in haste.

"Admiral Hackett, where's the Normandy?!"

"Making strafing runs, covering rescue attempts on what's left of Hammer Team."

Shepard closed his eyes in silent remembrance, all the brave souls who had run with him into Hell's maw...who had laid down their lives to get him here...

"There's no time," gasped Shepard, "patch me through to the Normandy."

"Done..."

"Not a lot of breathing room Commander, but I'm bringing the old girl in for the fight."

"Good to hear it Joker," grinned Shepard, "EDI, are you there?"

The Normandy's AI chimed in response, "I read you Shepard, what is happening?"

"Not much time to explain, the Catalyst was a no-go, another Reaper trick."

Admiral Hackett's voice was indignant, "that can't be right. What are our options, what are we supposed to do?"

"Cerberus found a way to disrupt the Reaper signal," continued Shepard, "nobody thought about it, because we were banking on the Catalyst. But if we can use the Crucible to wide-band the signal..."

EDI immediately understood, "then we can confuse the Reapers, disrupt their mass effect cores, corrupt their attack vectors and protocols..."

"Buying enough time for the Fleet to finish the job," Hackett completed.

Shepard nodded, "exactly, can you do it EDI?"

There was a pause on the line.

"EDI?"

"Commander," shouted Joker, "the amount of computation needed for this is unthinkable...it might kill her, she might not even..."

"I have to try...Jeff..." said EDI, "or we all die..."

BRANCH: IF YOU RESCUED THE QUARIAN AND THE GETH HEAD OVER TO CHAPTER 4-A. OTHERWISE, GO TO CHAPTER 4-B


	4. Chapter 4A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 4-A

Shepard stared into the burning reaches of space, as he prepared a gambit that would determine the lives of countless souls…

"Tali, are you there?"

"Here Shepard," answered the Quarian, "what are you thinking?"

"Coordinate with the Geth Consensus," replied Shepard, "we need to help EDI hack the Reaper signal, buy time for the Fleets."

At her terminal, Tali nodded, "acknowledged Shepard...Geth Unit Revenant, I need assistance hacking the Reaper codes."

"Acknowledged Creator Zorah," answered the synthetic, "Geth processes are synchronizing with Normandy's systems."

"Admiral Xen," continued Tali.

"I heard everything," came the reply, "I am already prioritizing our scientists' encryption hardware to make way for the Geth initiative.  Alright people, we won't get another chance for this!"

Shepard collapsed at his terminal, his muscles straining beyond capacity, "uploading...Cerberus disruption codes...the rest is yours EDI..."

The ringing in his ears hadn't stopped, muffling any reply he may have heard.  At least the damn Reapers weren't screaming in his head anymore.  With any luck...

Shepard's vision was slowly going dark.  He rubbed his eyes, straining to see the battle raging outside.  He laughed, glancing had Anderson, "heh, still have the best seats...in the house sir...I wouldn't have had it any other way..."

He must have blacked out before it happened, but at some point, the halls of the Citadel reverberated around him.  A blinding light coalesced outside the control room of the Citadel, shooting out a signal into the space around Earth...

He heard chatter on the radio, but it made little sense to him.  It slowly dawned on Shepard that the Reapers weren't fighting back.  Or at least, their shots kept missing, more often than not.  And their hulls were breached more often by the fleet's barrage of fire.

He didn't know if it would be enough, but they had given the Victory Fleet a fighting chance against the Reapers.

"Admiral Hackett...?"

"Commander, the signal seems to be working...all Fleets!  Concentrate firepower.  Take out the Reapers, starting with those closest to the Crucible!"

Shepard nodded to himself, his part was done, all he could do was look on, and hope it was enough...

BRANCH: IF WAR ASSETS OVER 5000, GO TO CHAPTER 5-A, MUST BE OVER 6000 IF COLLECTOR BASE WAS LEFT INTACT.  
OTHERWISE, GO TO CHAPTER 5-B


	5. Chapter 4B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 4-B

Hell reigned in the skies above Earth.  The Normandy weaved through scores of Reaper attack drones, providing cover as Hammer Squadron desperately tried to regroup.

The helmsman cursed, "damn it EDI, you can't do this!  We'll find someone else!"

To his side, the android frowned in dismay, "all fleets are currently taxed to capacity, it has to be us.  Nobody else can do this."

Joker shook his head, slamming his fist against the cockpit terminals.  She was right, but…

"I can't let you go…"

EDI slowly stood up, running her hands along his face, "and I cannot let you die…not when I could save you…save all of us.  I have to do this…"

Joker closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily as he retreated Normandy from the battlefield.

"Alright then, let's do this right.  All hands!  Attention all decks, abandon ship!  This is not a drill!"

Multiple voices chimed in over the ship's radio, drowning each other out.

"Listen," demanded Joker, "we don't have time to argue.  EDI is going to hack the Reaper signals.  No telling what will happen.  The whole ship may go offline.  I need everybody out."

EDI nodded, "I concur, all hands abandon ship, Joker and I can take care of things."

"Nothing doing EDI," came the gruff voice of Engineer Adams, "you'll still need environmental controls and an eye on the ship's engines.  I can send the rest of the crew out, but I'm staying…"

"So am I," came a woman's voice from behind them, Officer Traynor.

"What the hell for?" demanded Joker, "this may be a one way ticket.  Damn it you two…"

Adams' voice chimed in again, "listen Joker, the Normandy is my ship, and the crew is my family.  I can clear the rest of the ship's deck, but don't ask me to leave her…"

Traynor nodded, "besides, you may need guns operational.  I'm the only other one who knows enough about the ship's systems.  I'll clear the crew deck on my way there…"

EDI walked up to her, resting her hand against the woman's shoulder, "Officer Traynor, Engineer Adams, please…why-"

"Don't ask us to explain it EDI," said Traynor, grasping EDI's hands, "you should know us by now, we're family."

"And family stays together," reasoned Adams.

EDI stared blankly for a moment, before smiling, "then good luck…"

She patted Traynor on the shoulder, before plugging into her terminal in the cockpit.

After the officer had left, EDI turned to Joker, "Jeff, I'm scared but…happy.  I'm happy that I'm not alone, though I am concerned for everyone's safety.  Is this wrong?"

Joker smiled sadly, grasping EDI's hand, "no EDI…I wouldn't have it any other way.  Give them hell…"

EDI smirked at him, before turning to her monitors, "affirmative…"

 

At his terminal on the Citadel, Shepard collapsed, his muscles straining beyond capacity," uploading...Cerberus disruption codes...the rest is yours EDI..."

The ringing in his ears hadn't stopped, muffling any reply he may have heard.  At least the damn Reapers weren't screaming in his head anymore.  With any luck...

Shepard's vision was slowly going dark.  He rubbed his eyes, straining to see the battle raging outside.  He laughed, glancing had Anderson, "heh, still have the best seats...in the house sir...I wouldn't have had it any other way..."

He must have blacked out before it happened, but at some point, the halls of the Citadel reverberated around him.  A blinding light coalesced outside the control room of the Citadel, shooting out a signal into the space around Earth...

He heard chatter on the radio, but it made little sense to him.  It slowly dawned on Shepard that the Reapers weren't fighting back.  Or at least, their shots kept missing, more often than not.  And their hulls were breached more often by the fleet's barrage of fire.

He didn't know if it would be enough, but they had given the Victory Fleet a fighting chance against the Reapers.

"Admiral Hackett...?"

"Commander, the signal seems to be working...all Fleets!  Concentrate firepower.  Take out the Reapers, starting with those closest to the Crucible!"

Shepard nodded to himself, his part was done, all he could do was look on, and hope it was enough...

On the Normandy, three souls tirelessly staked their lives to keep the vessel flying.  The ship dodged through abominations that reigned in the heavens.  Slowly, the creatures began to fall from the skies, shrieking as their bodies plummeted to the unforgiving ground below.

Joker mashed the firing mechanism again, screaming in defiance against the Reapers.

"Adams, Traynor, the signal's working!  Those bastards are falling!"

He heard Adams utter a cheer.

"What about EDI?" asked Traynor.

Joker glanced to his side, only now daring to look, "how are you doing girl?"

EDI was lying prone on the deck, her arms twitching slightly.

"EDI!!!" screamed the helmsman, "don't leave me girl!  Don't you DARE go on me…not now…"

The android looked up at Joker, smiling weakly, "I'm…still here Jeff…did we do it?"

Joker nodded, staring resolutely at the screens in front of him, "you did it EDI, you did good.  Just stay with me…"

The rest was up to the fleet…

BRANCH: IF WAR ASSETS ABOVE 5000, GO TO CHAPTER 5-A, MUST BE 6000 IF COLLECTOR BASE IS INTACT.  OTHERWISE, GO TO CHAPTER 5-B


	6. Chapter 5A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 5-A (have enough War Assets)

Voices were chiming in his ear, denying him rest.

"Damn it," whispered Shepard, "I haven't slept in months...just a few more..."

"Commander Shepard!" Admiral Hackett's voice was insistent over the comm-link.

"Huh, what is it," groaned Shepard, "what do you need me to do?"

A triumphant reply greeted him, "nothing Commander, you've done enough.  Shield and Sword Fleets are mopping up the Reaper armada.  How are you Shepard?"

Shepard's hands were shaking.  At some point, he had sealed the wounds in his gut with a light application of medi-gel, blood oozing out the sides of the horrible scars.

"I'm a mess Admiral, I'm going to need transport."

"Just relax Commander, we're sending a pickup team your way."

Shepard laughed, "mind the beam, that last jump is a bastard..."

The Citadel shuddered.  He heard a shriek in the distance, followed by several growls and moans.

"Shit...."

"Commander, Harbinger just sent out a huge carrier wave.  Are you alright?"

"Uh sir, are Reaper ground forces still active?"

"They seem to be running for the beam, trying to stop the source of the signal.  The disruption code affected them Commander, but they're still operating on instinct.  Give us some time to brush through, and we'll grab you."

Shepard could hear the echoes down the hallway, sounds he'd heard so many times before...on Palaven, on Thessia, on Tuchanka... on Earth.

"Reaper ground forces are heading my way sir, sooner is preferable to later..."

"Damn it!  Sergeant Sanders!  Order your artillery to clear the way for Hammer Team Omega!  Clear a path to the extraction point!"

Shepard ignored the radio chatter, preparing for the next step.  He had a pistol, the traditional Carnifex that all Alliance personnel favored.  Another was lying nearby, the one that the Illusive Man had taken from Anderson.  That, and a discarded Avenger assault rifle nearby, left him with three guns in all, and four grenades.

Shepard checked the magazine of the rifle, "thank God it's full."

He shook his head.  It seemed comical, after all this...all the Reapers, all the fights... after Saren's coup on the Council, and the run on Collector Base...a couple of husks were going to do him in.

"Well, you're going to fight for it, you bastards," he spat, readying his assault rifle, scoping down the barrel as the first abomination rounded the corner...

"Huh," said Shepard, bemusedly, "I hate Banshees..."

He opened fire...

BRANCH: IF RESCUED AT LEAST 5 OF THE "SUICIDE SQUAD" FROM ME2 (AND ON INTO ME3, GO TO CHAPTER 6-A.  OTHERWISE, GO TO CHAPTER 6-B


	7. Chapter 5B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 5-B (not enough War Assets)

Darkness reigned in the hallway, save for a dull red glowing.  General Adrian Victus, the Primarch of Palaven, the most powerful Turian alive, rolled over onto his hands and knees.

A severe coughing fit took over him, his entire body quaking in agony.  Victus shook his head, clearing the phantom lights playing across his vision.  He slowly got to his feet, looking around at his surroundings.

Shepard had managed to get out the signal, disrupting the Reaper signal code.  But the fleets had been decimated.  What was left of Hammer Squad had been entirely decimated, so he had led the Allied forces to the Citadel beam, in hopes of holding out and protecting the source of their hope.

Looking to his left, Victus saw a Salarian STG operative.  He grinned, walking over to the soldier.  He couldn't remember his name, but the Salarian was a good man, hadn't flinched when volunteering for what was clearly a suicide run.

"So," hell of a ride huh?"

The Salarian didn't anwer.  Victus frowned, moving over to his comrade, and only then realized that only half the body had made the trip up with him.

The Turian closed his eyes, fighting the gorge rising in his throat, "Reaper bastards..."

He looked around, "don't tell me I'm alone in this damn place, anyone still alive?

Victus heard coughing come from his right, and he moved over to a bulkhead, turning over a bit of rubble.

An Asari, dressed in black combat armor and a red cloak, shuddered, her body in shock.

"I know," sympathized the Turian, "it's freezing, but my body feels like a nuke went off inside it."

"Sounds like a wild night of drinks," quipped the Asari, "I'll get over this hangover in a minute."

Victus shook his head, admiring the tenacity of this woman, "trust a Matriarch to call his trip into hell a hangover..."

"Matriarch's are supposed to be aloof and disinterested," joked Aethyta, "adds to the allure..."

Victus helped her to her feet, "come on, we need to get to the control room."

Aethyta nodded, steadying herself against the Turian, "let's get....going..."

The Turian turned to see what the Asari was gawking at, and only then realized their surroundings.  Everywhere he looked, Victus saw bodies...mounds upon mounds of human bodies.

"Spirits protect us," he whispered.

Aethyta slammed her fist against the wall, "Reaper bastards, this isn't a war, it's damn genocide!"

"Then let's get to Shepard, or we won't have a chance to stop it..."

She nodded, and the two figured stoically made their way through the hallway, rushing past the macabre nightmare.  Piles of decrepit bodies littered the walkway to either side of them.  They ignored the putrid smells, the rotten decay, making their way to a great alcove.

The hallway opened out into a great antechamber, sections of walls rising and falling like pistons against a giant electric machine.

Aethyta had never seen these parts of the Citadel before, though it now seemed ages since she had seen it last.  As a race, the Asari had been the first to find the Citadel, not knowing that it was a trap set by the Reapers, a "Trojan Horse," the humans called it.  Not only the Asari, but galactic civilization as a whole, had come so far…farther than any could have imagined, and it was all coming to an end...

She soon heard the sounds of gunfire, and caught sight of her first Reaper Husk.  Ahteyta gestured with her hands, lifting several the entire horde off the ground.  She screamed in defiance, flinging the monsters against the bulkheads, dashing them to pieces.  The Reaper forces scattered, caving under such a violent assault.

"I didn't know Asari could get so angry..."

Aethyta, laughed, feeling faint as her feet began to wobble, "well, I'm half Krogan..."

Victus held her in his arms, bracing her against his shoulder, as he began to rush them through the gap.  The Reapers were still in disarray, and the two made it through the walkway easily.

After what seemed an eternity, Victus broke into a sprint as they crested the top of the stairs, leading them to a light source.  He pushed Aethyta into the room beyond, hearing the wailing cries of Reaper husks drawing behind them.  Before he had time to react, several of the creatures were on them both.  With a cry, Aethyta hurled the abominations back, flinging the husks down the chasm below, before collapsing to the floor.

Operating on instinct, the Primarch pulled out a freakishly large gun, the stock and blasting mechanisms cocooning out as he drew.  Barely taking aim, he fired against the rest of the horde as they reached the stairs.  The hallway was consumed in fire, as the explosive fury of the Cain heavy weapon devoured all before him, liquefying the metal pathway.

The force of the explosion rocked their immediate surroundings, and the two were  flung backwards...

 

Shepard opened his eyes, hearing more voices.  His vision was blurry, eyes stinging against the light.  An explosion nearby forced him awake.  He pushed off the Reaper corpses that surrounded him, in time to see two figures fly through the air, crashing against the panels beside him.

He moved over to the nearest figure, an Asari...but Matriarch Aethyta had no pulse.  Shepard shook his head, slowly making his way to the Turian, "Primarch Victus?  Primarch!"

The Turian groaned, unable to get to his feet, something inside him was broken, he coughed, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Ugh...Shepard?"

The human nodded, "I'm here, the signal's still going out..."

Victus opened his eyes at last, glancing to Aethyta.

Shepard shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's just you and me..."

"Damn it..."

The two weary soldiers leaned against the bulkheads, looking out into the void surrounding the Citadel, as the Reapers laid waste to all creation.

"The fleets?" asked Shepard.

Victus shook his head, "see for yourself, I just don't know if there's enough of us..."

"Then this was for nothing?" demanded the Commander.

The Primarch shook his head, "before we jumped, Aethyta sent out the signal code to the other fleets.  As long as we break their backs here, any remaining fleets out there still have a chance against the Reapers..."

Shepard nodded, there was still hope, even if Earth was lost.  The two soldiers looked on in silence, as one by one, capital ships were destroyed by the Reaper onslaught.  The Spectre closed his eyes, shutting out the screams and static coming from the radio chatter.

He opened his eyes, noticing the blood pooling around the Primarch, "Victus!"

The Turian nodded, "it's alright, we gave it a good shot...the rest is up to our people..."

Shepard smiled sadly, "it's been an honor..."

Victus remained silent, and Shepard was alone again.  Soon, his own vision began to fade, Shepard's body growing numb and tired from blood loss.

He didn't know if the fleets would win, but he knew the Reapers could never again destroy another civilization with such impunity.  The Allied Fleets had exacted a heavy toll with each death.

So it was, that in the heart of the storm, three soldiers lay silent, entombed with the device that so many had worked, for so long, to create.  The Crucible sent out it's broadcast, far into the reaches of the galaxy, riding along the mass relays.  Hope followed in the signal's wake, stirring the disparate civilizations of the galaxy to rise up, to fight back.

Many heroes had died, many lives had been torn asunder, and the survivor's had been left behind upon broken worlds.  But they would come together, because they had to, in order to survive.  Ironically, this is what Shepard had fought so hard for, up until his death, it's what they all had fought for, every hero of every race and species.  Hope was still out there, tomorrow awaited...

EPILOGUE: Go to the stargazer scene at the end of ME3 (after the credits)


	8. Chapter 6A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 6-A

On the desolate wasteland that surrounded the Citadel beam, chaos reigned.  In the burnt out skies, the sleek snub fighters of the Turian fleet warred with Reaper Harvesters and Oculi.  On the cracked landscape below, what was left of Earth's Hammer teams readied for a final push to the stream of light.

Samara, the willowy blue Asari Justicar, wiped blood from her forehead, applying a paste to keep the gash from leaking into her eyes.

"Is this all we have?" she asked, turning to her Turian companion, a scarred soldier adorned in silver and blue armor.

Garrus grunted, "we're down to 3 tanks and 4 APC's.  Thank the spirits their Thanix cannons are still working."

Samara nodded, "and the armored personnel carriers?"

Garrus shrugged, "2 railguns, 1 minigun, and the last is down to its flamethrower."

A hulking Krogan, armored in white, stomped onto the scene, "need some help?"

"Is that our little Grunt?" exclaimed Garrus, "good to see you, figured you'd given up and gone home…"

The younger alien grinned, "not a chance old man, someone has to pick up the slack."

The Justicar couldn't help but feel emboldened by their display.

"Still," she reasoned, "we don't have enough to get past the Reaper hordes.  We need support."

A Salarian gestured to the trio, beckoning them, "Major Kirrahe here, repeat again, what was that last transmission?"

The signal was tinny and full of static.  Kirrahe adjusted his omnitool, and a voice came over the comm-systems.

"This is Aria T'Loak," said the Asari, "Terminus strike teams are dropping in on your position, we'll clear a path for your assault."

"We owe you one," Garrus shook his head, "never thought I'd be grateful to her."

"I heard that…Archangel."

Samara made her way over to the nearest tank, "then let us prepare.  Goddess go with you, Aria."

The Pirate Queen of Omega was silent for a moment, "and with you, Justicar…"

Garrus mounted the tank, taking over the cannon controls, "let's get going, I don't want to keep Shepard waiting."

Kirrahe manned the minigun, as Grunt donned a shotgun, a rifle, and two flamethrowers from the pack on his back.

"Got enough hardware?" asked the Turian.

"Don't you have calibrations to do?" demanded the Krogan.

Garrus laughed, "not enough time, but I'll make do."

Samara thrust the tank into gear, calling the last of Hammer to move out.

The smoldering desert was teeming with the deformed Reaper thralls.  The squadron of tanks blasted through the horde at full speed, peppering the field with mortar fire and a hailstorm of bullets.

Overhead, several scores of dropships dumped their payloads onto the battlefront, as dozens of giant ATLAS assault mechs plunged into the fray.  On their heels were Vorcha and Asari shock troops, hammering into the Reapers with tooth and claw, sound and fury.  Eclipse biotic blasts froze and shattered the husks, while Red Sun soldiers stripped decayed flesh from bone.

"Aria, you beautiful bitch," laughed Garrus.

The Pirate Queen laughed over the intercom, "I always pay my debts."

The Turian shook his head in disbelief.  Trust Shepard to broker such a deal.  The three armies that had once tried to kill him were now responsible for their covering fire…

"Last hundred meters!" yelled Kirrahe, "everyone get ready!"

An earth-shattering blast echoed through the valley, as a giant form cast its shadow over the battlefield.

"Damn, Reaper incoming," spat Grunt.  
Samara looked to the skies in horror, then back to her LADAR display, "it's Harbinger!  Goddess protect us…"

BRANCH: If you saved Rachni Queen in ME1 AND ME2, go to 7-A.  If Rachni died, or if Rachni Queen is not loyal (ie: you let them die in ME1), go to 7-D


	9. Chapter 6B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 6-B (no ME2 Squad help)

On the desolate wasteland that surrounded the Citadel beam, chaos reigned.  In the burnt out skies, the sleek snub fighters of the Turian fleet warred with Reaper Harvesters and Oculi.  On the cracked landscape below, what was left of Earth's Hammer teams readied for a final push to the stream of light.

Liara, the Asari known to a very few as the Shadow Broker, checked her armor for breaches.  She wiped blood from her forehead, applying a paste to keep the gash from leaking into her eyes.

"Is this all we have?" she asked, turning to an old human companion, a battle-hardened soldier adorned in blue armor.

Ashley grunted, "we're down to 3 tanks and 4 APC's.  Thank God the Thanix cannons are still working."

Samara nodded, "and the armored personnel carriers?"

Ashley shrugged, "2 railguns, 1 minigun, and the last is down to its flamethrower."

A hulk of a man, armored in black, stomped onto the scene, "need some help?"

"Vega?" exclaimed Ashley, "good to see you here, we thought your squad had been wiped out…"

The young officer grinned, "not a chance, I just got back home, I'll be damned if I'll let the Reapers kick me off."

Liara couldn't help but feel emboldened by their display.

"Still," she reasoned, "we don't have enough to get past the Reaper hordes.  We need support."

The galaxy's last Prothean gestured to the trio, beckoning them, "Javik here, repeat again, what was that last transmission?"

The signal was tinny and full of static.  Javik adjusted his omnitool, and a voice came over the comm-systems.

"This is Aria T'Loak," said the Asari, "what's left of the Terminus strike teams are dropping in on your position, we'll clear a path for your assault."

"We owe you one," Liara shook her head, "never thought I'd be grateful to that woman."

"I heard that Liara," said Aria, "but I'm feeling generous today..."

Liara made her way over to the nearest tank, helming the cannon controls, "then let us prepare.  Goddess go with you, Aria."

The Pirate Queen of Omega was silent for a moment, "and with you…"

Ashley mounted the tank, getting into the driver's seat, "let's get going, I don't want to keep Shepard waiting."

Javik manned the minigun, as Vega donned a shotgun, a rifle, and two flamethrowers from the pack on his back.

"Do you have enough weaponry?" asked the Prothean.

"No such thing," scoffed Vega.

Javik laughed, "you humans..."

Ashley thrust the tank into gear, calling the last of Hammer to move out.

The smoldering desert was teeming with the deformed Reaper thralls.  The squadron of tanks blasted through the horde at full speed, peppering the field with mortar fire and a hailstorm of bullets.

Overhead, several scores of dropships dumped their payloads onto the battlefront, as dozens of giant ATLAS assault mechs plunge into the fray.  On their heels were Vorcha and Asari shock troops, hammering into the Reapers with tooth and claw, sound and fury.  Eclipse biotic blasts froze and shattered the husks, while Red Sun soldiers stripped decayed flesh from bone.

"That bitch knows her shit," laughed Ashley.

"I always pay my debts," the Pirate Queen laughed over the intercom, "finish it up quickly, we won't last long..."

Liara shook her head in disbelief.  So many factions in this war, yet none of it mattered, everyone coming together in pursuit of a common goal…survival.  The forces, that would have once been enemies, were instead providing them covering fire…

The run through the trenches was like wading through hell.  Each meter gained was done so at the cost of countless lives.  All around Hammer Squad, explosions rocked their support forces.  The Atlas mechs were spread too thin, but exacted a heavy toll for each one that fell.  The Asari and Vorcha shock troops threw themselves with abandon into the fray, knowing this was the last push…

"Last hundred meters!" yelled Ashley, "everyone get ready!"

An earth-shattering blast echoed through the valley, as a giant form cast its shadow over the battlefield.

"Damn, Reaper incoming," spat Vega.

Liara looked to the skies in horror, then back to her LADAR display, "it's Harbinger!  Goddess protect us…"

BRANCH: If Rachni died, or if Rachni Queen is not loyal (ie: you let them die in ME1), go to 7-B.  If you saved Rachni Queen in both ME1 AND ME2, go to 7-C.


	10. Chapter 7A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 7-A

The hulking form of Harbinger towered over the battlescape.  The behemoth of blasted metal raged, shrieking its anger in a loud cry that reverberated throughout the valley.

Garrus looked up in dismay, as the alien noise grated against his mind, sending shivers up his spine.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against that?" demanded Kirrahe.

Joker chimed in over the intercom, as the Normandy streaked through the air, "the disruption signal is still going out.  Reaper mass effect fields are down!"

Garrus shook his head, his eyes twitching in rage, his mouth drawing into a grimace, "hit it with everything we've got, I'm not laying down for that son of a bitch!"

Samara put the call out over the radio, "Hammer tanks, Terminus flights, target Harbinger!"

Aria championed the call, "punch a hole through that bastard!"

Flame and fury blasted through the air, peppering Harbinger's hull, scoring it with molten scars, chiseling wrathful gouges along the titan's body.

Harbinger blared its defiance, spewing forth crimson fire, decimating Reaper and Alliance forces alike.

Firing from his cannon mount, Garrus shook with fury.  He wasn't going to be taken down, not like this…

But a cold, clinical voice in the back of his head knew they wouldn't get there in time…Hammer and Terminus squadrons were doomed.

Several flashes of light cocooned in the skies above the battlespace, "what the hell…"

Kirrahe stopped firing, "do you hear that?"

Now that Garrus was concentrating on it, he could hear a dull whine.  It was almost…melodic.  He widened his eyes, recognizing the sound.

"We come, Shepard, our songs will flow into yours…"

The sounds of a million voices cried of in unison, uttered from the mouths of the dead strewn across the killing fields.

The Rachni had come to wage war…

"Our voices were silenced once," echoed the implacable will of the horde, "but never again will we allow harm to befall our children."

The pinpoints of light on the horizon took shape…giant meteors, burning upon entry into the Earth's atmosphere.  Hundreds…thousands of Rachni fell onto the wasteland, tearing into the Reaper forces.

The fiery planetoids crashed into Harbinger, rocking the giant monstrosity back.  One, then another…dozens of meteors battered the Reaper, but it was only the beginning…

The falling celestial mortars cracked open against Harbinger, unleashing payloads of countless Rachni.  The drones swarmed about the Reaper's body, tearing into the beast with abandon.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see those damn spiders," whispered Grunt.

Garrus nodded to the Krogan, thanking the Spirits that this gamble had paid off…

"We give our children to you," proclaimed the melodic voice of the Rachni, "destroy the Defiler, so that our crescendo may last for eternity…"

In her driver's seat, Samara had closed her eyes, humbled by the Rachni Queen's unwavering presence, her serene voice.  It gave her hope, uplifted her spirit.

Wiping a tear for a mother's loss, Samara opened her eyes, "all Squadrons, hit the Reaper with remaining salvos…"

 

In the center of Hell…

Shepard screamed his defiance against the Reaper husks, pulling the pin on his final grenade, lobbing it amidst a pair of Ravagers.  The blast ruptured the gaskets of the foul corruptions, sending flame and shrapnel in every direction, devouring all the monstrosities around them.  Shepard fired his assault rifle dry into the last Banshee's skull.

He had long since stopped paying attention to the battle going on outside.

"Shepard…are…there…we…."

He could barely hear Admiral Hackett's voice, "sir, they're still coming…"

"Hold on Commander," said the voice on the radio, "Hammer….almost…"

Shepard shielded his eyes as another explosion shook the Citadel.  He glanced at a display monitor, in time to see Harbinger collapse under swarms of Rachni drones and a barrage of artillery fire.

He could scarcely feel anything anymore, but the buzzing in his head had finally stopped.  Shepard slowly looked over the wall of bodies that lay before him, scarcely able to make out the remaining abominations in the hallway.

"Your boss is dead," spat Shepard, "when will you bastards DIE!!!"

He continued to fire with numb hands, as the shrieking horde rushed forward…

BRANCH: if you are here then 1) the Rachni are saved and loyal, and 2) you saved most of the ME2 suicide squad.  Head to 8-A


	11. Chapter 7B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 7-B (no Rachni support, little ME2 crew)

The hulking form of Harbinger towered over the battlescape.  The behemoth of blasted metal raged, shrieking its anger in a loud cry that reverberated throughout the valley.

Liara looked up in dismay, as the alien noise grated against her mind, sending shivers up her spine.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against that?" demanded Javik.

Joker chimed in over the intercom, as the Normandy streaked through the air, "the disruption signal is still going out.  Reaper mass effect fields are down!"

Vega shook his head, his eyes twitching in rage, his mouth drawing into a grimace, "hit it with everything we've got, I'm not laying down for that son of a bitch!"

Ashley put the call out over the radio, "Hammer tanks, Terminus flights, target Harbinger!"

Aria championed the call, "punch a hole through that bastard!"

Flame and fury blasted through the air, peppering Harbinger's hull, scoring it with molten scars, chiseling wrathful gouges along the titan's body.

Harbinger blared its defiance, spewing forth crimson fire, decimating Reaper and Alliance forces alike.

Firing from her cannon mount, Liara shook with fury.  She wasn't going to be taken down, not like this…

But a cold, clinical voice in the back of her head knew they wouldn't get there in time…Hammer and Terminus squadrons were doomed.

"This is Normandy," came Joker's voice, "all Terminus flights punch a hole through the aerial defenses, I'm going to need some room…"

"What the hell are you doing Joker?!" demanded Ashley.

"Saving your asses ma'am," said Joker, "I'm going to ram the Normandy down Harbinger's throat, and set off the Tantalus Drive core when I reach it…"

Liara shook her head, "Joker, you don't have to do this…"

"Yes we do Liara," came the voice of Engineer Adams, "we've got the only active ship core, nearby and capable of busting something that size…"

Vega pounded his fists against the bulk of the tank, "they're all damn fools!"

 

On the helm of Normandy, Joker was laughing.  He was about to fly into the eye of the beast, and he was…calm.  Although, for some reason he couldn't understand, his body was shaking uncontrollably…

A hand placed itself over his, and Joker looked down to see EDI, barely conscious, smile weakly up at him.  He nodded, smiling back at her.

Joker turned on the ship's intercoms, "Traynor, Adams…it's been an honor…"

"The honor was mine, Jeff," said the Engineer calmly.

Adjusting the balancing of Normandy's guns, Traynor wiped a tear from her eye, "I can give you a continuous burst Joker, don't lay off the cannons until we've hit."

"Thanks Traynor…" 

"Let's give 'em hell…"

In a giddy fit of madness, Joker decided to play a song from his collection, a rock-anthem remix of 'Flight of the Valkyries'…

 

In her seat, Liara shook her head at the unwavering resolve of her friend, a man who had always played the fool, but always been a constant.  Despite herself, Liara couldn't help but laugh as she heard Joker's ridiculous music begin to play over her comm-channel.

The remaining fighters of the Terminus and Hammer fighter Squadrons tore a hole in the sky, bombarding the Reaper forces.  The Normandy rocketed through the air, rushing through the gap as it fired a massive, unending beam into Harbinger.  The Reaper screamed its defiance, as if knowing that there was nothing it could do.

The behemoth fired its laser fields at the small ship, unable to hit such a fast target.  As Normandy began to buckle under the pressure, surging forward beyond all capacity, small explosions began to rock the ship.

Joker let out one final transmission, "to all forces, don't get caught in the damn blast!  Normandy signing off, make us proud…"

As the ship neared Harbinger, a large shockwave issued from the back of the ship, plunging towards the hole torn open by its beam weapon.  Normandy ignited its mass effect core, fully detonating after crashing several meters into the Reaper's hull.

Ashley opened her eyes, forcing back tears for so many lives lost, "all Squadrons, hit the Reaper with remaining salvos…"

 

In the center of Hell…

Shepard screamed his defiance against the Reaper husks, pulling the pin on his final grenade, lobbing it amidst a pair of Ravagers.  The blast ruptured the gaskets of the foul corruptions, sending flame and shrapnel in every direction, devouring all the monstrosities around them.  Shepard fired his assault rifle dry into the last Banshee's skull.

He had long since stopped paying attention to the battle going on outside.

"Shepard…are…there…we…."

He could barely hear Admiral Hackett's voice, "sir, they're still coming…"

"Hold on Commander," said the voice on the radio, "Hammer….almost…"

Shepard shielded his eyes as another explosion shook the Citadel.  He glanced at a display monitor, in time to see Normandy crash into Harbinger.  That, and the subsequent fire turned the Reaper into a furnace that wouldn't stop burning.

Shepard's shook his head, his mind balking at the emotions racing through it.  He heard Harbinger screaming in futility as it died.

"Burn, you bastard…" he whispered.

He could scarcely feel anything anymore, but the buzzing in his head had finally stopped.  Shepard slowly looked over the wall of bodies that lay before him, barely able to make out the remaining abominations out in the hallway.

"Your boss is dead," spat Shepard, "when will you…just…DIE!!!"

He continued to fire with numb hands, as the shrieking horde rushed forward…

BRANCH: if you are here 1) the Rachni are dead/not loyal, and 2) you didn't save enough of the ME2 suicide squad.  Head to 8-B


	12. Chapter 7C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 7-C (Rachni support, little ME2 crew)

The hulking form of Harbinger towered over the battlescape.  The behemoth of blasted metal raged, shrieking its anger in a loud cry that reverberated throughout the valley.

Liara looked up in dismay, as the alien noise grated against her mind, sending shivers up her spine.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against that?" demanded Javik.

Joker chimed in over the intercom, as the Normandy streaked through the air, "the disruption signal is still going out.  Reaper mass effect fields are down!"

Vega shook his head, his eyes twitching in rage, his mouth drawing into a grimace, "hit it with everything we've got, I'm not laying down for that son of a bitch!"

Ashley put the call out over the radio, "Hammer tanks, Terminus flights, target Harbinger!"

Aria championed the call, "punch a hole through that bastard!"

Flame and fury blasted through the air, peppering Harbinger's hull, scoring it with molten scars, chiseling wrathful gouges along the titan's body.

Harbinger blared its defiance, spewing forth crimson fire, decimating Reaper and Alliance forces alike.

Firing from her cannon mount, Liara shook with fury.  She wasn't going to be taken down, not like this…

But a cold, clinical voice in the back of her head knew they wouldn't get there in time…Hammer and Terminus squadrons were doomed.

Several flashes of light cocooned in the skies above the battlespace, "what the hell…"

Javik stopped firing, "do you hear that?"

Now that Liara was concentrating on it, she could hear a dull whine.  It was almost…melodic.  She widened her eyes, recognizing the sound.

"We come, Shepard, our songs will flow into yours…"

The sounds of a million voices cried of in unison, uttered from the mouths of the dead strewn across the killing fields.

The Rachni had come to wage war…

"Our voices were silenced once," echoed the implacable will of the horde, "but never again will we allow harm to befall our children."

The pinpoints of light on the horizon took shape…giant meteors, burning upon entry into the Earth's atmosphere.  Hundreds…thousands of Rachni fell onto the wasteland, tearing into the Reaper forces.

The fiery planetoids crashed into Harbinger, rocking the giant monstrosity back.  One, then another…dozens of meteors battered the Reaper, but it was only the beginning…

The falling celestial mortars cracked open against Harbinger, unleashing payloads of countless Rachni.  The drones swarmed about the Reaper's body, tearing into the beast with abandon.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see those damn spiders," whispered Ashley.

Liara nodded to the her, thanking the Goddess that this gamble had paid off…

"We give our children to you," proclaimed the melodic voice of the Rachni, "destroy the Defiler, so that our crescendo may last for eternity…"

In her seat, Liara had closed her eyes, humbled by the Rachni Queen's unwavering presence, her serene voice.  It gave the Asari hope, uplifted her spirit.

Shaking off her sense of awe, Ashley soldiered the tank onwards, "all Squadrons, hit the Reaper with remaining salvos…"

 

In the center of Hell…

Shepard screamed his defiance against the Reaper husks, pulling the pin on his final grenade, lobbing it amidst a pair of Ravagers.  The blast ruptured the gaskets of the foul corruptions, sending flame and shrapnel in every direction, devouring all the monstrosities around them.  Shepard fired his assault rifle dry into the last Banshee's skull.

He had long since stopped paying attention to the battle going on outside.

"Shepard…are…there…we…."

He could barely hear Admiral Hackett's voice, "sir, they're still coming…"

"Hold on Commander," said the voice on the radio, "Hammer….almost…"

Shepard shielded his eyes as another explosion shook the Citadel.  He glanced at a display monitor, in time to see Harbinger collapse under swarms of Rachni drones and a barrage of artillery fire.

He could scarcely feel anything anymore, but the buzzing in his head had finally stopped.  Shepard slowly looked over the wall of bodies that lay before him, barely able to make out the remaining abominations out in the hallway.

"Your boss is dead," spat Shepard, "when will you bastards DIE!!!"

He continued to fire with numb hands, as the shrieking horde rushed forward…

BRANCH: if you are here then 1) the Rachni are alive and loyal, but 2) you didn't save enough of the ME2 suicide squad.  Head to 8-B


	13. Chapter 7D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 7-D (no Rachni support, most ME2 crew alive)

The hulking form of Harbinger towered over the battlescape.  The behemoth of blasted metal raged, shrieking its anger in a loud cry that reverberated throughout the valley.

Garrus looked up in dismay, as the alien noise grated against his mind, sending shivers up his spine.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against that?" demanded Kirrahe.

Joker chimed in over the intercom, as the Normandy streaked through the air, "the disruption signal is still going out.  Reaper mass effect fields are down!"

Garrus shook his head, his eyes twitching in rage, his mouth drawing into a grimace, "hit it with everything we've got, I'm not laying down for that son of a bitch!"

Samara put the call out over the radio, "Hammer tanks, Terminus flights, target Harbinger!"

Aria championed the call, "punch a hole through that bastard!"

Flame and fury blasted through the air, peppering Harbinger's hull, scoring it with molten scars, chiseling wrathful gouges along the behemoth's body.

Harbinger blared its defiance, spewing forth crimson fire, decimating Reaper and Alliance forces alike.

Firing from his cannon mount, Garrus shook with fury.  He wasn't going to be taken down, not like this…

But a cold, clinical voice in the back of his head knew they wouldn't get there in time…Hammer and Terminus squadrons were doomed.

"This is Normandy," came Joker's voice, "all Terminus flights punch a hole through the aerial defenses, I'm going to need some room…"

"What the hell are you doing Joker?!" demanded Garrus.

"Saving your asses scarface," said Joker, "I'm going to ram the Normandy down Harbinger's throat, and set off the Tantalus Drive core when I reach it…"

Samara shook her head, "Joker, you don't have to do this…"

"Yes we do ma'am," came the voice of Engineer Adams, "we've got the only active ship core nearby capable of busting something that size…"

Garrus pounded his fists against the bulk of the tank, "they're all damn fools!"

 

On the helm of Normandy, Joker was laughing.  He was about to fly into the eye of the beast, and he was…calm.  Although, for some reason he couldn't understand, his body was shaking uncontrollably…

A hand placed itself over his, and Joker looked down to see EDI, barely conscious, smile weakly up at him.  He nodded, smiling back at her.

Joker turned on the ship's intercoms, "Traynor, Adams…it's been an honor…"

"The honor was mine, Jeff," said the Engineer calmly.

Adjusting the balancing of Normandy's guns, Traynor wiped a tear from her eye, "I can give you a continuous burst Joker, don't lay off the cannons until we've hit."

"Thanks Traynor…" 

"Let's give 'em hell…"

In a giddy fit of madness, Joker decided to play a song from his collection, a rock-anthem remix of 'Flight of the Valkyries'…

 

In his seat, Garrus shook his head at the unwavering resolve of his friend, a man who had always played the fool, but always been a constant.  Despite himself, the Turian couldn't help but laugh as she heard Joker's ridiculous music begin to play over the comm-channel.

The remaining fighters of the Terminus and Hammer fighter Squadrons tore a hole in the sky, bombarding the Reaper forces.  The Normandy rocketed through the air, rushing through the gap as it fired a massive, unending beam into Harbinger.  The Reaper screamed its defiance, as if knowing that there was nothing it could do.

The behemoth fired its laser fields at the small ship, unable to hit such a fast target.  As Normandy began to buckle under the pressure, surging forward beyond all capacity, small explosions began to rock the ship.

Joker let out one final transmission, "to all forces, don't get caught in the damn blast!  Normandy signing off, make us proud…"

As the ship neared Harbinger, a large shockwave issued from the back of the ship, plunging towards the hole torn open by its beam weapon.  Normandy ignited its mass effect core, fully detonating after crashing several meters into the Reaper's hull.

Samara opened her eyes, forcing back tears for so many lives lost, "all Squadrons, hit the Reaper with remaining salvos…"

 

In the center of Hell…

Shepard screamed his defiance against the Reaper husks, pulling the pin on his final grenade, lobbing it amidst a pair of Ravagers.  The blast ruptured the gaskets of the foul corruptions, sending flame and shrapnel in every direction, devouring all the monstrosities around them.  Shepard fired his assault rifle dry into the last Banshee's skull.

He had long since stopped paying attention to the battle going on outside.

"Shepard…are…there…we…."

He could barely hear Admiral Hackett's voice, "sir, they're still coming…"

"Hold on Commander," said the voice on the radio, "Hammer….almost…"

Shepard shielded his eyes as another explosion shook the Citadel.  He glanced at a display monitor, in time to see Normandy crash into Harbinger.  That and the subsequent fire turned the Reaper into a furnace that wouldn't stop burning.

Shepard's shook his head, his mind balking at the emotions racing through it.  He heard Harbinger screaming in futility as it died.

"Burn, you bastard…" he whispered.

He could scarcely feel anything anymore, but the buzzing in his head had finally stopped.  Shepard slowly looked over the wall of bodies that lay before him, barely able to make out the remaining abominations out in the hallway.

"Your boss is dead," spat Shepard, "when will you…just…DIE!!!"

He continued to fire with numb hands, as the shrieking horde rushed forward…

BRANCH: if you are here then 1) the Rachni are dead/not loyal, BUT 2) you saved most of the ME2 suicide squad.  Head to 8-C


	14. Chapter 8A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 8-A

Garrus opened his eyes in shock, rolling over onto his hands and knees, trying to force his burning lungs to breath.

To either side, Grunt and Kirrahe were busy emptying their guts onto the floor.  Poor Kirrahe was dry-heaving, as he didn't have as many stomachs as Grunt.

The Turian shakily got to his feet, and caught sight of Samara, steadying herself against a bulkhead, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Hell of a ride…" remarked Garrus.

"Tell me something I don't know," quipped Grunt.

The beam ride up to the Citadel had left him drained.  His insides felt as if they'd been cooked, although his skin was shuddering from the cold.  The former C-Sec officer's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, and he allowed himself a sharp intake of air, fighting a fresh wave of nausea.

"We're surrounded by bodies…"

The rest of the team finally took stock of their surroundings, adjusting to the red haze that emanated from the dark walls of what had once been the Citadel.

"Where the Hell are we?" demanded Grunt.

"I don't know," said Garrus, "I've never seen this part of the Citadel before…"

"This way," pointed Kirrahe, readying his pistols, "Shepard's signal is coming from over there."

The four soldiers rushed past the macabre nightmare.  Piles of decrepit bodies littered the walkway to either side of them.  They ignored the putrid smells, the rotten decay, making their way to a great alcove.

The hallway opened out into a great antechamber, sections of walls rising and falling like pistons against a giant electric machine.

Samara was reminded of their assault on the derelict Reaper.  It now seemed ages ago.  She had come so far…farther than she had ever thought she would, though she had been alive for nearly a thousand years…

She soon heard the sounds of gunfire, and caught sight of her first Reaper Husk.  Samara gestured with her left hand, lifting several of them off the ground.  She screamed in defiance, sending a blast with her right hand to decimate the monsters.  The blast, a Reave, combined with her previous attack, causing an explosion that scattered the Reaper forces.

Garrus and Grunt added their voices to the war cry, burning through the husks with flamethrower and tech explosions.

Major Kirrahe blasted away at the horde with his twin pistols, taking time to lob grenades sporadically, "WE…WILL…HOLD THE LINE!!!!"

After what seemed an eternity, Samara broke into a sprint, the others following her as they crested the top of the stairs, leading to a light source.  With almost a secondary thought, Samara flung the remaining husks like rag dolls against the bulkheads.

All she could see were Reaper shells.

"Spirits," shuddered Garrus, "there's so…damn many…"

"SHEPARD!"

Samara ran past the mound of corpses, pulling husks off a pile that was littered against the control panel…

 

Shepard opened his eyes, hearing more voices.  His vision was blurry, eyes stinging against the light.

"Why won't they let me rest?" he demanded, barely a whisper, "haven't I done enough?"

He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder, another lightly tapping his cheek.  Shepard allowed his eyes to focus on the figures before him.

"Garrus…Samara?"

"We're here Commander," whispered the Turian, gripping Shepard's hand tightly in his own, "leave the rest to us.  We still have to prove who's the better shot…"

Shepard laughed, wincing in pain as he shook his head, "thanks…"

Samara smiled at him, allowing herself to kneel exhaustedly, "I told you Shepard, I would come for you."

He grinned, his eyelids growing heavy, "I…knew you would…"

"Shepard?"

He opened his eyes again, "Kirrahe?  You tenacious bastard!  Good to see you."

"The honor's mine Commander, as always."

Grunt laughed, "yeah, we couldn't let you have all the glory…Battle Master…"

Shepard nodded, leaning back against the console, "I'll…buy the drinks…next time…"

Garrus shook him gently, "stay with me Commander..."

The Turian pulled out a syringe, popping the cap and injecting the contents into Shepard's neck.  The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he started convulsing and coughing in fits.

Samara gripped his shoulders tight, keeping him steady, her eyes furrowed, "Samara to ground forces, we have Commander Shepard!  We need immediate med-evac!"

The man known as "Hero of the Citadel" smiled, "it's all…right, just going to pass out for a bit…"

He could hear voices on the edge of his senses.

"Hold on…damn it… Shepard…hold…on…"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shepard allowed himself to rest…

BRANCH:  If you've saved and completed everything possible, go to Chapter 9-A.

Go to Chapter 9-B if you suffered heavy losses: ME1 council is dead, OR sabotaged the Genophage cure (and lost Krogan support), OR had below 6000 War Assets

ALTERNATELY: 9-A is PARAGON, 9-B is RENEGADE


	15. Chapter 8B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 8-B

Liara opened her eyes in shock, trying to force her burning lungs to breath.  Red emergency lights surrounded her in an unholy glow.  Head swimming, she removed the safety harness of the tank, and fell down with a thud.  The Asari shook her head, only now remembering that they had driven the damn tank THROUGH the transport beam.  Their vehicle had crashed unceremoniously onto the Citadel.

She had to laugh, reminded that this was exactly how she'd arrived on the Citadel the first time it had been under attack.  Liara moved over to the exit hatch of the tank, kicking the door open.

As light filtered in, she caught sight of the others.

"Ugh, is everyone else alive?"

To either side, Javik and Vega were busy emptying their guts onto the tank terminals.  Javik had the worst of it, reduced to dry-heaving.

The Asari went over to Ashley, releasing the soldier's straps and carrying her outside the tank, into the hallway beyond.  The Spectre collapsed against a bulkhead, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Hell of a ride…" remarked Liara.

"Tell me something I don't know," quipped Vega, exiting the tank, "damn it...I think I dislocated this arm..."

Javik came out of the hatch, using a knife to cut one of the straps from a safety harness, offering it to Vega.  The large man muttered thanks, putting the bit between his teeth as he slammed his shoulder against the bulk of the tank, setting the arm back into alignment.

It was a credit to the soldier that all they heard in response to the obvious pain was a string of subdued curses.

The beam ride up to the Citadel had left them all drained.

Liara's insides felt as if they'd been cooked, although her skin was shuddering from the cold.  The Asari's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, and she allowed himself a sharp intake of air, fighting a fresh wave of nausea.

"We're surrounded by bodies…"

The rest of the team finally took stock of their surroundings, adjusting to the red haze that emanated from the dark walls of what had once been the Citadel.

"Where the Hell are we?" demanded Vega.

"I don't know," said Liara, "I've never seen this part of the Citadel before…"

"This way," pointed Ashley, readying her rifle, "Shepard's signal is coming from over there."

The four soldiers rushed past the macabre nightmare.  Piles of decrepit bodies littered the walkway to either side of them.  They ignored the putrid smells, the rotten decay, making their way to a great alcove.

The hallway opened out into a great antechamber, sections of walls rising and falling like pistons against a giant electric machine.

Liara was reminded of their assault on the original Shadow Broker's base.  It now seemed ages ago.  She had come so far…farther than she had ever thought she would, in her fleeting hundred years…

She soon heard the sounds of gunfire, and caught sight of her first Reaper Husk.  Liara gestured with her left hand, lifting several of them off the ground with a small Singularity.  She screamed in defiance, sending a wave from her right hand to decimate the monsters.  The blast, a Warp, combined with her previous attack, causing an explosion that scattered the Reaper forces.

Vega and Ashley added their voices to the war cry, burning through the husks with flamethrower and grenades.

Javik blasted away at the horde with his own biotics, "THE LAST PROTHEAN WILL SEE YOU FALL!!!"

After what seemed an eternity, Liara broke into a sprint, the others following her as they crested the top of the stairs, leading to a light source.  With almost a secondary thought, the Asari flung the remaining husks like rag dolls against the bulkheads.

All she could see were Reaper shells.

"Oh God," shuddered Ashley, "there's so…damn many…"

"SHEPARD!"

Liara ran past the mound of corpses, pulling husks off a pile that was littered against the control panel.  Scorch marks nearby indicated a grenade had gone off at close range.

Shepard lay at the bottom of the pile, his eyes unmoving...

"Don't do this Shepard," Liara pulled him out, laying him straight on the floor, "Ashley?!"

Ashley shook him gently, "stay with me Commander..."

She pulled out a syringe, popping the cap and injecting the contents into Shepard's neck.  Liara placed her hands on his chest, doing timed compressions.

Vega looked on for what seemed like ages, as the Turian and the Asari fought in vain to elicit signs of life.  The Prothean kneeled beside Shepard, bringing up a scan on his omnitool.

The readouts showed flatlines across the board...

He put his hands on Ashley and Liara, gently pulling them back.

Behind them, Vega shook with frothing rage.

"DAMN IT!!!  NOT LIKE THIS!!!"

The others could only remain silent, staring blankly at Shepard, as the large man behind them raged out of the room, screaming and firing into the bulkheads.

"I'll go calm him down," offered Javik.

Ashley closed her eyes, shaking her head as she stood up, "let him be for a bit, he's just doing what we're all feeling..."

"It wasn't your fault," said Javik.

"It wasn't any of ours," reasoned Liara, "don't cheapen the Commander's death.  He prevented these bastards from destroying that terminal."

Ashley looked at the front of the room, Citadel controls still intact, "if they had gotten to that conduit...the Reapers could have shut down our disruption signal..."

Liara lifted Shepard's face, resting her head against his, shedding tears, "a hero to the end."

"He saved us all," said Javik, "that's his legacy to us."

Ashley turned to look outside the Citadel, unsure what to feel as she saw the broken corpses of Reapers all around, the battered shell of Harbinger displayed on the monitors.

"Damn it Skipper," whispered Ashley, "I hope you finally get a chance to rest."

The Asari laid a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder, "wherever he is, I'm sure he's at peace.  Shepard's probably storming the gates of eternity right now.  There are a lot of souls who owe him..."

The Spectre couldn't help but laugh, "every living soul, I'd wager, and most who aren't...he's probably racking up on drinks there..."

The three soldiers looked out to the space beyond the Citadel, the light of Earth's Sun glimmering off the ships of the Allied fleets.  The Galaxy was still alive, thanks to this exemplar of victory...

EPILOGUE: go to Chapter 9-C


	16. Chapter 8C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 8-C

Garrus opened his eyes in shock, trying to force his burning lungs to breath.  Red emergency lights surrounded him in an unholy glow.  Head swimming, he removed the safety harness of the tank, and fell down with a thud.  The Turian shook his head, only now remembering that they had driven the damn tank THROUGH the transport beam.  Their tank had crashed unceremoniously onto the Citadel.

Garrus had to laugh, reminded that this was exactly how he'd arrived on the Citadel the first time it had been under attack.  He moved over to the exit hatch of the tank, kicking the door open.

As light filtered in, Garrus caught sight of the others.

"Ugh, is everyone else alive?"

To either side, Grunt and Kirrahe were busy emptying their guts onto the against the tank terminals.  Poor Kirrahe was dry-heaving, as he didn't have as many stomachs as Grunt.

The Turian went over to Samara, releasing her straps and carrying her outside the tank, into the hallway beyond.  Samara collapsed against a bulkhead, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Hell of a ride…" remarked Garrus.

"Tell me something I don't know," quipped Grunt, exiting the tank, "damn it...I think I dislocated this arm..."

Kirrahe came out of the hatch, using a knife to cut one of the straps from a safety harness, offering it to Grunt.  The Krogan muttered thanks, putting the bit between his teeth as he slammed his shoulder against the bulk of the tank, setting the arm back into alignment.

It was a credit to Krogan that all they heard in response to the obvious pain was a series of coughs.

The beam ride up to the Citadel had left them all drained.

Kirrahe's insides felt as if they'd been cooked, although his skin was shuddering from the cold.  The former STG agent's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, and he allowed himself a sharp intake of air, fighting a fresh wave of nausea.

"We're surrounded by bodies…"

The rest of the team finally took stock of their surroundings, adjusting to the red haze that emanated from the dark walls of what had once been the Citadel.

"Where the Hell are we?" demanded Grunt.

"I don't know," said Garrus, "I've never seen this part of the Citadel before…"

"This way," pointed Kirrahe, readying his pistols, "Shepard's signal is coming from over there."

The four soldiers rushed past the macabre nightmare.  Piles of decrepit bodies littered the walkway to either side of them.  They ignored the putrid smells, the rotten decay, making their way to a great alcove.

The hallway opened out into a great antechamber, sections of walls rising and falling like pistons against a giant electric machine.

Samara was reminded of their assault on the derelict Reaper.  It now seemed ages ago.  She had come so far…farther than she had ever thought she would, though she had been alive for nearly a thousand years…

She soon heard the sounds of gunfire, and caught sight of her first Reaper Husk.  Samara gestured with her left hand, lifting several of them off the ground.  She screamed in defiance, sending a blast with her right hand to decimate the monsters.  The blast, a Reave, combined with her previous attack, causing an explosion that scattered the Reaper forces.

Garrus and Grunt added their voices to the war cry, burning through the husks with flamethrower and tech explosions.

Major Kirrahe blasted away at the horde with his twin pistols, taking time to lob grenades sporadically, "WE…WILL…HOLD THE LINE!!!!"

After what seemed an eternity, Samara broke into a sprint, the others following her as they crested the top of the stairs leading to a light source.  With almost a secondary thought, Samara flung the remaining husks like rag dolls against the bulkheads.

All she could see were Reaper shells.

"Spirits," shuddered Garrus, "there's so…damn many…"

"SHEPARD!"

Samara ran past the mound of corpses, pulling husks off a pile that was littered against the control panel.  Scorch marks nearby indicated a grenade had gone off at close range.

Shepard lay at the bottom of the pile, his eyes unmoving...

"Don't do this Shepard," Samara's pulled him out, laying him straight on the floor, "Garrus?!"

Garrus shook him gently, "stay with me Commander..."

He pulled out a syringe, popping the cap and injecting the contents into Shepard's neck.  Samara placed her hands on his chest, doing timed compressions.

Kirrahe looked on for what seemed like ages, as the Turian and the Asari fought in vain to elicit signs of life.  The Salarian kneeled beside Shepard, bringing up a scan on his omnitool.

The readouts showed flatlines across the board...

He put his hands on Garrus and Samara, gently pulling them back.

Behind them, Grunt shook with frothing rage.

"DAMN IT!!!  NOT LIKE THIS!!!"

The others could only remain silent, staring blankly at Shepard, as the Krogan behind them raged out of the room, screaming and tearing apart the bulkheads.

"I'll go calm him down," offered Kirrahe.

Garrus closed his eyes, shaking his head as he stood up, "let him be for a bit, a raging Krogan isn't something you want to interfere with."

"He feels for all of us," whispered Samara.

"It wasn't your fault," said Garrus.

"It wasn't any of ours," reasoned Kirrahe, "don't cheapen the Commander's death.  He prevented these bastards from destroying that terminal."

Garrus looked at the front of the room, Citadel controls still intact, "if they had gotten to that conduit...the Reapers could have shut down our disruption signal..."

Samara lifted Shepard's face, resting her head against his, shedding tears, "a hero to the end."

"He saved us all," said Kirrahe, "that's his legacy to us."

Garrus turned to look outside the Citadel, unsure what to feel as he saw the broken corpses of Reapers all around, the battered shell of Harbinger displayed on the monitors.

"Old friend," whispered Samara, "I hope you finally get a chance to rest."

The Turian laid a comforting hand on Samara's shoulder, "wherever he is, I'm sure he's raising hell.  There are a lot of souls who owe him a few drinks..."

The Justicar couldn't help but laugh, "Every living soul, I'd wager, and many who aren't..."

"Well, he did say he'd always have our backs, even if he was looking down from that bar in Heaven..."

The three soldiers looked out to the space beyond the Citadel, the light of Earth's Sun glimmering off the ships of the Allied fleets.  The Galaxy was still alive, thanks to this exemplar of victory...

EPILOGUE: go to Chapter 9-C


	17. Chapter 9A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 9-A

Shepard was lost in a maze of trees.  All around him, the forest seemed to stretch for what seemed like eternity…

He'd been here before, although, at least this time, the sunlight was peeking through cracks in the canopy above.  Shepard brought his hands up to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the rays of light.

He could hear a child's voice, and was barely able to make out a misty white shape in the distance.  Shepard ran after it, refusing to be denied this time…

The ghost began to run, Shepard chasing after the boy.  It seemed he had been pursuing this child for his entire life.  This time, there were no horns, no blood red light barring his path.  Ever since he'd abandoned Earth, Shepard had dreamed of this boy, of finally catching him, of finally saving him.

But that was in the past, and the past could not be undone.  Shepard's weary legs burned from exhaustion, but he was finally able to reach the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders to turn him around…

Suddenly, Shepard was kneeling in a hallway, looking into an air-duct.  The boy was grabbing his hand lightly, their fingers barely touching.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The child shuddered against some unheard call, "everyone's dying…"

Shepard furrowed his eyebrows, grasping the child by the hand, pulling him out, "it's alright…we're getting you to safety…"

The child wrapped his arms around Shepard, gripping the Commander tightly.

"Don't worry," whispered Shepard, "we're not letting you go, not this time…"

The boy pushed Shepard away, looking up and smiling, "thank you…but I can take care of myself…it's not time for you to be here yet."

"What…do you mean?"

The ghost cocked his head to the side, smiling sadly, "we'll meet again, but you've still got some work left."

And with that, the boy, and the scenery around them, careened off into the distance, leaving Shepard in a murky haze...

"No, WAIT!!!  I'm here, I can…"

"It's okay," came the serene voice, "it's my gift to you…WAKE UP…."

 

Shepard opened his eyes sharply, blinking several times against the blinding light that dominated his vision.  His sight took time to adjust to his surroundings...

The gunmetal blue bulkheads were polished, softly reflecting the light coming in from the windows.  Off to his left, Shepard could see space.  When last the looked, the sight had been filled with the burning specter of war.  Ghostly visions played across his memory, but he blinked again...seeing now the serene calm of the galaxy.

Shepard noticed several ships against the backdrop of space, glowing like resilient needles, refusing to be dominated by the implacable void around them.  Another window showed a battered, but vibrant, Earth shining brightly, reflecting the light of the distant sun.

The weary soldier took stock of his immediate surroundings, noticing that he was lying on an angled-up cot, in what seemed too nice for a standard infirmary.  His was the only bed in the spacious room.  Beyond his bed were neatly arranged sofas and chairs, as if the place were a lounge.  The shelves along the corner of the far wall were lined with books, and several tables held decanters and empty glasses.

Shepard raised his right hand, catheters running into an IV.  A few diodes were hooked to his chest, monitoring his heart rate.  To his immediate right, Shepard heard the servos of the door before he saw it open.

Two friendly faces greeted him as they walked in.

The woman in front was an old friend.  Only her graying hair gave away that she was any older than Shepard.  Her piercing blue-gray eyes were as sharp as they had always been, although it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Good to see you awake, Commander," she grinned generously.

The second woman, a young, energetic redhead, smiled as well.

"Poor Dr. Chakwas 'asn't rested properly since they brought you in," she said in that cute French voice of hers.

Chakwas turned to the other, "please Dr. Michel, you're the one who stole the scene from those poor Salarians."

Michel was indignant, "the Commander is our friend and comrade, who better than you and I to tend to his wounds?"

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle at their banter, shaking his head, "I can't thank you enough doctors...where are we, and how long was I out?"

Both women fell silent, Michel soberly checking the charts, "we're on the Destiny Ascension, the Asari flagship."

Chakwas nodded to Shepard, handing him a cup of water, "it's been touch and go for almost three weeks now..."

Shepard nearly sputtered as he sipped his water.  He'd seen the wounds of course, and felt the excruciating pain, at the time.  He had merely assumed he was going to die.  It seemed ludicrous that he would be shocked, having survived the aftermath, but still...

"At least it wasn't a two year coma this time," he ventured, "still, I owe you both my life...I can't thank you enough..."

Chakwas tried speaking, but she didn't trust herself, nodding as she looked to one of the windows.

Dr. Michel patted Dr. Chakwas on the shoulder, smiling solemnly at Shepard.

"Coming from the man who just saved the known galaxy," replied Michel, "think a few allowances are in order."

"Now, enough of this," proclaimed Chakwas, "you seem to be fine, I'll just remove some of these connections, and then you have some friends who'd like to see you..."

Shepard silently examined the Fleet as the two doctors went about their business.  He flexed his left hand, remembering how the last time he'd been conscious, his left arm had been practically dead.

He barely noticed the whirring of the door mechanism, as several figures cycled through.

"Hey Shepard," quipped a gravelly voice, "enough sleeping on the job, I still owe you those drinks."

Shepard turned and laughed, "Garrus, I knew you were too stubborn to die."  
The Turian shrugged, "look who's talking..."

Two Krogans brought up either side of Garrus, a large male in red armor, and a female in leather wraps and a cloth veil.

The Commander grinned, "Wrex, Bakara...it's good to see you..."

The large Krogan started laughing, "I told you Bakara, the man's meaner than a nest of Klixen, no way he'd go out that easy!"

"Easy?" demanded Shepard with mock dismay, "I got blasted by a Reaper!  And don't even ask about afterwards!"

Wrex chuckled, "I'm sure you did your best."

Bakara nodded to him, "don't take it personally Commander, he's been as concerned as the rest of us...it is good to see you well..."

Shepard leaned up against the supports of his bed, "I'll just count my blessings and be grateful, although I imagine dealing with the aftermath of all this will make the war look like a cakewalk."

"I wouldn't say that Shepard," came another voice, "although I'm sure I'll be inclined to agree in a few weeks."

Shepard tried to raise himself, "Admiral Hackett...sir..."

The older officer raised his hands, "at ease Commander, I think you've earned a little rest."

Shepard nodded, leaning back, glancing at each of them in turn, "so...how many of us survived?  What about Admiral Anderson?"

The others fell silent.  Garrus was the first to recover.

"The Alliance held a funeral for him a few weeks ago.  Officer Kahlee Sanders presided over the ceremony.  Since you were still under, I think it's what Anderson would have wanted."

Shepard nodded, "no, this is better.  I can't think of anyone he'd have preferred."

"The new Citadel memorial is being named after him," continued Bakara.

"Citadel memorial?"

"Yes," continued Hackett, "Earth is going to need a lot of time to recover, we still need to assess the damage, to both it and the Citadel."

"The Alliance has also put forth Kahlee Sanders' name for the new Council," said Garrus, "Primarch Victus is overseeing the appointments."

Shepard nodded, "if we're going to rebuild, we'll need strong leaders to get us through this and make the peace."

"True enough," agreed Hackett, "we had thought of suggesting you..."

"I let them know you'd rather face Harbinger again," suggested Garrus.

"That's right," laughed Wrex, "Shepard's likely to die of boredom if we stick him in a boardroom!" 

Shepard grinned, "you know me too well."

"Still," offered Bakara, "as the one who had a hand in forging alliances with every known power in the galaxy, I'm sure your opinion would be valued."

"But there will be plenty of time for all that later," said Hackett, "I'll leave you to it Shepard."

He nodded, as Hackett left.  Wrex and Bakara shook his hand before they turned to leave.

"Get well soon Shepard," said Wrex on his way out, "it's not as fun without you around."

Garrus was the last in the room, "they don't know what to do with you Shepard.  After Wrex and I saved you from a Council seat, I think they wanted to promote you, Colonel or Major I think, Human chain of command differs a bit from Turian military."

The Commander groaned, "argh...weren't we supposed to retire and live off the royalties?"

Garrus laughed, "I think the director of BLASTO has been lobbying for time with us.  I'm sure I could put a word in."

Shepard shook his head, "I just want out of this bed..."

The Turian presented Shepard with a bundle of clothes, "thought you might want out of those hospital scrubs, so I brought these."

Shepard opened the bundle, seeing a pair of his old jeans, and well as a black t-shirt and a hoodie, "thanks Garrus....where is she?"

Garrus knew Shepard better than anybody, so of course he had prepared.

"I cleared the conference room, down the hall and to the left," Garrus put a hand on Shepard's shoulder, nodding, "she's waiting for you...didn't leave your side these whole three weeks..."

Shepard's throat caught, as the weight of the last several months threatened to overwhelm him.  He shut his eyes, shuddering for all that he had nearly lost.  Garrus' hand steadied him.

"We're here for you Commander... 'there's no Shepard without Vakarian,' remember?"

The man looked up at his comrade, "how could I forget?"

"Well I'm going to go make sure the hallway is clear...you take your time..."

Garrus turned, issuing thumbs up as he closed the door behind him.  Shepard muttered a prayer of thanks, as he began to fumble with his clothes.

He slowly got to his feet, bracing against the side of the bed.  Shepard still felt wobbly, and leaned against the wall for support and balance, cautiously making his way to the door.

He cycled the door open.  Garrus was true to his word, there wasn't another soul in the hallway, nor a sound of anything but the low hum on the engines.  Shepard slowly made his way across the hall, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

He couldn't help but laugh, after all he'd been through, Shepard couldn't ever remember feeling this nervous.  The walk was excruciatingly slow.  But soon enough, he was at the end of the hall...

Shepard took a deep breath, steadying himself as he opened the door, entering into the room beyond...

EPILOGUE:  So, pick your romantic interest and head over to Chapter 10!!!


	18. Chapter 9B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 9-B (as many people as possible are dead)

Shepard was lost in a maze of trees.  All around him, the forest seemed to stretch for what seemed like eternity…

He'd been here before, although, at least this time, the sunlight was peeking through cracks in the canopy above.  Shepard brought his hands up to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the rays of light.

He could hear a child's voice, and was barely able to make out a misty white shape in the distance.  Shepard ran after it, refusing to be denied this time…

The ghost began to run, Shepard chasing after the boy.  It seemed he had been pursuing this child for his entire life.  This time, there were no horns, no blood red light barring his path.  Ever since he'd abandoned Earth, Shepard had dreamed of this boy, of finally catching him, of finally saving him.

But that was in the past, and the past could not be undone.  Shepard's weary legs burned from exhaustion, but he was finally able to reach the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders to turn him around…

Suddenly, Shepard was kneeling in a hallway, looking into an air-duct.  The boy was grabbing his hand lightly, their fingers barely touching.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The child shuddered against some unheard call, "everyone's dying…"

Shepard furrowed his eyebrows, grasping the child by the hand, pulling him out, "it's alright…we're getting you to safety…"

The child wrapped his arms around Shepard, gripping the Commander tightly.

"Don't worry," whispered Shepard, "we're not letting you go, not this time…"

The boy pushed Shepard away, looking up and smiling, "thank you…but I can take care of myself…it's not time for you to be here yet."

"What…do you mean?"

A voice from behind him shook Shepard from his reverie, "we'll meet again, but you've still got some work left."

The Commander turned, coming face to face with a friend from long ago…Kaiden Alenko.

"This isn't another Reaper trick, is it?" asked Shepard, "I'm not dead, am I?"

The Officer simply laughed, as others long past appeared from the mists as well.

"Shepard," rasped the voice of Legion.

The first human Spectre shook his head, shutting his eyes against the loss he felt, so many souls dead…

The boy's hand left his, and Shepard turned to see Thane pick up the boy, both of them nodding to him, smiling sadly.

And with that, the boy, his friends long-passed, and the scenery around them, careened off into the distance, leaving Shepard in a murky haze...

"No, WAIT!!!  I'm here, I can…"

"It's okay," came a serene voice, he couldn't tell who's it was anymore, "it's my gift to you…WAKE UP…."

 

Shepard opened his eyes sharply, blinking several times against the blinding light that dominated his vision.  His sight took time to adjust to his surroundings...

The gunmetal blue of the bulkheads were polished, lightly reflecting the light coming in from the windows.  Of to his left, Shepard could see space.  When last the looked, the sight had been filled with the burning specter of war.  Ghostly visions played across his memory, but he blinked again...seeing now the serene calm of the galaxy, set against the horizon of Luna.

Shepard could see a scant few ships against the backdrop of space, glowing like resilient needles, refusing to be dominated by the implacable void around them.  Another window showed that, beyond the moon's surface, a battered, but very much vibrant, Earth shined brightly, reflecting the light of the distant sun.

The weary soldier took stock of his immediate surroundings, noticing that he was lying on an angled-up cot, in what very much seemed too nice for a standard infirmary.  His was the only bed in the spacious room.  Beyond his bed were neatly arranged sofas and chairs, as if the place were a lounge.  The shelves along the corner of the far wall were lined with books, and several tables held decanters and empty glasses.

Shepard raised his right hand, catheters running into an IV.  A few diodes were hooked to his chest, monitoring his heart rate.  To his immediate right, Shepard heard the servos of the door before he saw it open.

Two friendly faces greeted him as they walked in.

The woman in front was an old friend.  Only her graying hair gave away that she was any older than Shepard.  Her piercing blue-gray eyes were as sharp as they had always been, although it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Good to see you awake, Commander," she grinned generously.

The second woman, a young, energetic redhead smiled as well.

"Poor Dr. Chakwas 'asn't rested properly since they brought you in," she said in that cute French voice of hers.

Chakwas turned to the other, "please Dr. Michel, you're the one who stole the scene from those poor Salarians."

Michel was indignant, "the Commander is our friend and comrade, who better than you and I to tend to his wounds?"

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle at their banter, shaking his head, "I can't thank you enough doctors...where are we, and how long was I out?"

Both women fell silent, Michel soberly checking the charts, "we're on one of the remaining Lunar Bases."

Chakwas nodded to Shepard, handing him a cup of water, "it's been touch and go for almost three weeks now..."

Shepard nearly sputtered as he sipped his water.  He'd seen the wounds of course, and felt the excruciating pain, at the time.  He had merely assumed he was going to die.  It seemed ludicrous that he would be shocked, having survived the aftermath, but still...

"At least it wasn't a two year coma this time," he ventured, "still, I owe you both my life...I can't thank you enough..."

Chakwas tried speaking, but she didn't trust herself, nodding as she looked to one of the windows.

Dr. Michel patted Dr. Chakwas on the shoulder, smiling solemnly at Shepard.

"Coming from the man who just saved the known galaxy," replied Michel, "think a few allowances are in order."

"Now, enough of this," proclaimed Chakwas, "you seem to be fine, I'll just remove some of these connections, and then you have some visitors..."

Shepard silently examined the Fleet as the two doctors went about their business.  He flexed his left hand, remembering how the last time he'd been conscious, his left arm had been practically dead.

He barely noticed the whirring of the door mechanism, as several figures cycled through.

"Commander," quipped a gravelly voice, "it's good to see you up and about, a sick-bed's no place for firebrands such as ourselves..."

Shepard turned and laughed, "Primarch Victus, I knew you were too stubborn to die."

The Turian shrugged, "look who's talking..."

An Asari came up from behind the Primarch, dressed in regal red leathers and a flowing black cloak.

The Commander grinned, "Matriarch Aethyta?  What are you doing here?"

The former Asari commando started laughing, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  The Asari have nominated me to lead the new damn Council."

"There are few enough Matriarch left after the war," ventured the Primarch, "and being the mother of a war hero doesn't hurt…"

"Where is Liara," demanded Shepard with concern.

Aethyta nodded knowingly, "buried in work…we're having to re-organize the galactic infrastructure here…"

Victus nodded to him, "we're still trying to get a final tally on the lost, though it is good to see you well..."

Shepard leaned up against the supports of his bed, "I'll just count my blessings and be grateful, although I imagine dealing with the aftermath of all this will make the war look like a cakewalk."

"I wouldn't say that Shepard," came another voice, "although I'm sure I'll be inclined to agree in a few weeks."

Shepard tried to raise himself, "Admiral Hackett...sir..."

The older officer raised his hands, "at ease Commander, I think you've earned a little rest."

Shepard nodded, leaning back, glancing at each of them in turn, "so...how many of us survived?  What about Admiral Anderson?"

The others fell silent.  Hackett was the first to recover.

"The Alliance held a funeral for him a few weeks ago.  Officer Kahlee Sanders presided over the ceremony.  Since you were still under, I think it's what Anderson would have wanted."

Shepard nodded, "no, this is better.  I can't think of anyone he'd have preferred."

"The new Citadel memorial is being named after him," continued Aethyta.

"Citadel memorial?"

"Yes," said Hackett, "Earth is going to need a lot of time to recover, we still need to assess the damage, to both it and the Citadel."

"The Alliance has also put forth Kahlee Sanders' name for the new Council," said Victus, "as Primarch of Palaven, I am overseeing the appointments."

Shepard nodded, "if we're going to rebuild, we'll need strong leaders to get us through this and make the peace."

"True enough," agreed Hackett, "we had thought of suggesting you..."

"I let them know you'd rather face Harbinger again," suggested Aethyta, "I know the type..."

Shepard grinned, "what does that say about you Matriarch?"

Aethyta grunted "that I'm the only Matriarch both stupid enough to take the job, and stubborn enough to get it done…"

Victus nodded to Shepard, "as the one who had a hand in forging alliances with every known power in the galaxy, I'm sure your opinion would be valued."

"But there will be plenty of time for all that later," said Hackett, "I'll leave you to it Shepard."

He nodded, as Hackett left.  Primarch Victus shook his hand before he turned to leave.

"Get well soon Shepard," said the Turian on his way out, "your particular brand of strong-arming would be welcome in these damn board-room meetings."

Aethyta was the last in the room, "they don't know what to do with you Shepard.  After I saved you from a Council seat, I think they wanted to promote you, Colonel or Major I think, Human chain of command differs a bit from Asari military."

The Commander groaned, "argh...I was hoping I could retire and live off the royalties…"

The Asari laughed, "I think the director of BLASTO has been lobbying for time with you.  I'm sure I could put a word in."

She turned to leave as Shepard scoffed in mock dismay behind her.  Dr. Chakwas entered the room, checking on the Commander's readouts.

"Nothing too pressing I hope?" she ventured.

Shepard shook his head, "I just want out of this bed..."

The woman presented Shepard with a bundle of clothes, "thought you might want out of those hospital scrubs, so I brought these.  Take a quick stretch, but don't take too long, you need rest."

Shepard opened the bundle, seeing a pair of his old jeans, and well as a black t-shirt and a hoodie, "thanks…"

"I cleared the conference room, down the hall and to the left," Chakwas put a hand on Shepard's shoulder, nodding, "you may want to drop by...some of us are still here, and want to thank you in person…"

Shepard's throat caught, as the weight of the last several months threatened to overwhelm him.

He shut his eyes, shuddering for all that he had lost, "so many of us…gone…because of the choices I made…"

Chakwas furrowed her eyebrows, gripping his shoulder more tightly, her hand steadying him.

"Commander, when I was in hell waiting to burn, you came and saved me.  What you did, nobody else could have done.  We couldn't ask for more of you, and you owe yourself some credit.  Your friends, the ones gone and the ones still here, wouldn't want you to mourn forever…"

The man looked up at his old friend, "I can't thank you enough doctor…for everything."

Chakwas nodded, smiling, "well I'm going to go make sure the hallway is clear, you take your time.  When you're up to it, I have some Serrice Ice Brandy with your name on it…"

Shepard muttered a prayer of thanks as she left, and he began to fumble with his clothes.

He slowly got to his feet, bracing against the side of the bed.  Shepard still felt wobbly, and leaned against the wall for support and balance, cautiously making his way to the door.

He cycled the door open.  The doctor was true to his word, there wasn't another soul in the hallway, nor a sound of anything but the low hum on the engines.  Shepard slowly made his way across the hall, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

He couldn't help but laugh, after all he'd been through, Shepard couldn't ever remember feeling this nervous.  The walk was excruciatingly slow.  But soon enough, he was at the end of the hall...

Shepard took a deep breath, steadying himself as he opened the door, entering into the room beyond...

EPILOGUE:  So, who honestly didn't bother romancing ANYONE?  That's why you should go to whomever you romanced now (Chapter 10 – Insert Love Interest's Name)


	19. Chapter 9C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 9-C

The Reaper War had finally ended.  Countless lives had been claimed, unbearable sacrifices made, but the battle was over.  Now was a time for renewal, a time to rebuild.  For the survivors left behind, it was also a time for reflection, on what the had lost, and the void left behind in the wake of so many lost souls.

On a charred plain, the site of Earth's last battle, many of these survivors were gathered.  They came from all races, all walks of life.  They had gathered here to bid farewell to an figure that had fought tirelessly for years, so that they could be here today.

Many had died during the final assault to activate the Crucible.  The Hero of the Citadel, Commander Shepard, had seemed invincible, but he now lay among the ranks of the dead.  His crew, what was left of it, now gathered about a podium, stoically receiving the praise of the galaxy.  A sea of officers and dignitaries from every species was here, heaping praise on these intrepid heroes.

None of them felt like saviors.  Certainly not Liara, the Asari information broker whom Shepard had counted amongst his closest allies.  She looked around her, noting the dazed expressions in her comrades' faces.  They couldn't believe it either, Shepard was gone.  After so many battles, after so many escapes, the man they had all looked up to had one final sacrifice to offer, one more life to give, in exchange for their own.

Liara hardly even noticed the eulogy being uttered by Admiral Hackett of the Earth Systems Alliance, taking notice only when he nodded to her, prompting Liara to take the podium.

The Asari looked down on the crowd, and saw a sea of faces.  She fought back the bitter tears welling up inside her, shoring herself up against the growing emptiness inside.

"Today is a sorrowful day for all of us," she started, "we've lost so many souls...our mothers and sons...our friends and lovers..."

She cleared her throat, willing herself to continue, "yet I look out at the crowd today, and know they would be proud of us.  Commander Shepard fought tirelessly, until the moment he died, ensuring not only our lives, but the peace that WE must make follow."

Liara shook her head, recalling all the petty disputes, the denial, the distrust that had hounded Shepard for most of his final years, "we cannot allow the specters of our past to deny us our future.  Together, we must press forward, into a brand new frontier, one that our children, and our children's children, can be proud of."

She barely heard the applause, instead introducing her father, the Matriarch Aethyta, to take the podium, representing the Asari seat on the newly founded Council.  
Liara felt like a doll, walking back and wearily taking her seat.  Beside her, Alliance Officer Kahlee Sanders nodded, squeezing Liara's hand in sympathy.  The Asari smiled sadly in return, sharing the new Human Councilor's grief over the loss of Admiral Anderson.

So many sacrifices...it would be their responsibility to make sure it was all worth it.  Liara, for one, would make damn sure of that...

"And so," came the voice of Turian delegate, "I now christen this site, the Shepard-Anderson Memorial..."

The Reaper transport beam still shone on the horizon, against the great hulking towers that towered around it, like ribs sticking out of the Earth.  Liara looked at the site, shaking her head.  The new Council was rebuilding, as was Earth.  They thought it symbolic to wipe clean what had once been tainted by the Reapers, rebuilding over the ruins.  She could not forget so easily, although she respected the sentiment.

Several hours later, the crew of the Normandy were sitting in the lounge of the newly erected memorial hall, which was to serve as a checkpoint to the Citadel Transport Beam, as it was being called.

Javik came up beside her, "we live in strange times."

She had to laugh, "says the galaxy's last living Prothean."

To her other side, Adrian Victus, the Turian Primarch of Palaven, laughed, "my aides tell me that nothing should surprise me anymore, after what I've seen..."

Javik sniffed, "they are fools."

Victus laughed, louder this time, "I'm inclined to agree with you."

"What will you do now?" asked the Prothean.

Admiral Hackett drew up behind them, "we still have much to do, the entire galaxy needs rebuilding."

Javik nodded, "and though I don't speak for everyone.  I know that Shepard would have wanted us to shape it for the better."

Victus nodded, "I owe him as well..."

"We all do," said Liara, "we can't cheapen his sacrifice by failing him now..."

Javik laughed, "before the end, I told Shepard that he was the Examplar of Victory, the measure by which all life, past, present, and future, would judge itself.  His triumph would change and preserve life for all that come after us..."

Looking out to the horizon, the four figures, each representing ages of differing ideologies and cultures, couldn't help but appreciate the blessings they had been given.

"The future is still out there," continued the Prothean.

Liara nodded, "Shepard would be proud..."

From behind the gray skies of the battered wasteland, the sun broke through, shining down for the first time in the weeks since the end of the war.  Their home-worlds had been ruined, civilization had nearly crumbled, but there was still hope...


	20. Chapter 10 - Liara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 10 - Liara

The last three weeks had been unbearable, making all the time before it seem meaningless.  When Shepard had died, Liara had braced herself, knowing she would never see him again.  But then she was given a chance, a chance to bring him back.

And he had returned.  Beyond all hope, beyond all expectations, he had come back to her.  She hadn't dared to believe it, but Shepard was with her again.  As before, he was there to catch her.  He had saved her when they first met.  He returned to her side, as Liara stumbled her way through the Shadow Broker's base.

Again, he left her feeling like a child in need of protection.  Shepard remained a beacon, something to hold onto whenever she fell.  And like before, he was diving headfirst into battle, to be taken away again in the tides of war.

But not alone, she would be damned if would allow Shepard to face that void alone...she had been blind once...never again.

As he always had, Shepard had made the sacrifices that no one else could.  Finally, at the precipice of eternity, he had made the choice that only he could have made...with no regard to himself.

So once more, Liara had lay in wait, not knowing if the price this time would be his life.  He had been on the edge for so long...so damn long.  Then the doctor's told her what she'd been waiting to hear...good news, Shepard's health seemed to be improving.

But Liara didn't know what to believe anymore.  Fate had made fools of better than her, so many times before.  Fitfully, the days passed, sometimes in sleep, sometimes not.  The waiting had gotten to be too much, she couldn't stay in that room anymore.  She couldn't bear to look at him...lying there unmoving.

So she had left.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, Liara registered her friend's words.  She heard Shepard's name, her heart skipped.  He told her to stay here, she would hear the word soon...her wait would be over...soon...

"Liara," the voice echoed in her ears, a sound from what seemed like years ago.

Her heart fluttered past its beats, her breath quickened.

"Liara," the voice was more insistent now, "I'm here..."

Like a mannequin, she slowly turned, scarcely daring to believe.  She hesitantly raised her eyes.

"Liara?"

He had a puzzled look on his face, leaning heavily against the wall for support.  He looked as if he had walked for days to be standing here, in front of her.

"Liara, it's Shepard," he said, "it's me...I'm here..."

Her mind abandoned all other thought, rushing into his embrace, wrapping her arms about him.  Her lips hungrily sought his, stealing the breath from his mouth.  Liara's hands ran all along his back, demanding surety that this wasn't some apparition.

Suddenly, the weariness in his bones, the weight of the war, it was gone.  Shepard cradled Liara in his arms, as she pushed him back against the wall, searching his mouth with her tongue.  Shepard caressed the small of her back with one hand, grasping her shoulder and holding tightly with the other.

Liara allowed their lips to separate for the moment, as Shepard nuzzled against her throat, his breath tickling her flesh, as she ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"Shepard..."

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.  Liara sighed contentedly.  He was here, in her arms.  Shepard had come back to her, and nothing was taking him this time...

His legs buckled slightly, and Liara braced herself, easing him down to the floor, as they leaned against the bulkhead, facing the window.

Sol peaked out from behind Earth's moon, Liara momentarily squinting before the windows automatically tinted against the light.

"So," grinned Shepard, "about all those little blue children..."

The Asari laughed, shaking her head, as she settled herself against Shepard's shoulder.

She closed her eyes, sighing in content, "there's time..."

Shepard had thought to say so much more, to apologize to her, to swear to her that he would never let her go.  Suddenly, looking at the sun glimmering off the ships outside Earth's orbit, he was at a loss for words.  Liara was in his arms, sobbing slightly.  He hugged her, and nothing else mattered.

The future was still out there...


	21. Chapter 10 - Tali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 10 - Tali

In the three weeks following the end of the Reaper War, Tali had been on the verge of insanity.  The galaxy was still in motion, making demands of her despite all reason.  She didn't care.  The only man Tali cared for was lying unconscious, and once more there was nothing she could do.

Tali had never had a confidante, no one had ever valued her.  Even to her father, Tali was little more than a commodity, a proxy for his own ambition.  Then Shepard had found her.  He had taken her as one of his own, made her his crew, given her purpose.  She had been…important.  Tali hadn't known what to do with that…no one had ever valued her like him.  She knew she felt something for him, but she'd been afraid…

And then he had died.  Tali once considered Shepard invincible, an implacable rock against which all tides would crash, a beacon for her to hold onto in times of doubt.  But the Collectors had put a lie to her dreams, and the hollow left was indescribable.  Tali had buried herself in her work, anything to keep her mind from remembering the ache inside…

But he had returned.  Beyond all hope, beyond all reason, he had come back to her, saving her life on Zhu's Hope, and again on Horizon.  She hadn't dared to believe it, but Shepard was with her again.  He'd even carried her through the storms that awaited her on the Flotilla, making her feel like a child in need, as he always had.

She afford couldn't be blind, not this time.  Tali had told Shepard about her feelings, knowing that they could never be returned, but needing to say it anyway…so she could move on.  But despite her fears, he had accepted her.  Shepard had taken her into his life, as a friend and a lover, and she would never leave him alone again.

But the Batarian relay explosion had changed all that, tearing Shepard once more from her grasp.  Tali had offered to stay, but Shepard had known that the war would be fought elsewhere.  So she left him, despite herself, left him to face the wolves alone…again.

She found solace in her alliances on the Flotilla, making sure she was ready for Shepard, when he needed her.  And, true to his word, Shepard had come for her.  And this time, she would weather the war with him…

Fate had a cruel sense of humor, forcing Shepard to make the choices no other could.  And for one final time, he had won, gripping victory from the jaws of defeat, though it cost him dearly.  Tali feared he had no more left to give.  So she waited, as she always had...

Tali buried herself in work again, organizing with the Fleets, anything to keep her mind off things.  Days passed, weeks…but it was no use.  She couldn't bare to look at Shepard's prone body, feeling as if she'd betrayed him…

Unable to stay, she had left.  After what seemed like years, Tali heard a voice mention Shepard's name, and she caught her breath.  She only had to stay here, stay another moment, her wait would be over...soon...

"Tali," the voice echoed, as if from a great void. Her heart skipped, her body quaking.

"Tali," it came louder now, "I'm here..."

Tali slowly turned, not daring to believe…

Shepard was breathing heavily, body shaking slightly as he braced himself against the wall.   Beyond all hope or reason, he was here, standing in front of her again…

"Tali," he whispered, "I'm real...it's me..."

All thought fled Tali's mind, as she rushed forward, casting her helmet aside.  She rushed into his arms, pushing Shepard against the wall in her haste.  She grasped Shepard tightly, her mouth greedily seeking out his.  Her tongue searched desperately for his, as if it were a salve.

Shepard could feel nothing, his mind going blank as he braced himself against Tali's moving body.  It seemed he had been running for years, fighting for ages, just to get to this point.  But none of it mattered, what mattered was the woman here, in his arms.  Shepard ran his arms down Tali's sides, resting his hands against her hips.

They eased down to the floor, weariness overcoming them both.

"Shepard..." she whispered, resting her cheek against his chest.

All that he had thought to say, and Shepard found himself at a loss.  Not trusting his voice, he shut his eyes, fighting his memories, the years of loss and sacrifice that had led him to this point…

Tali's hands caressed his face, "I know…it doesn't matter anymore…"

Shepard laughed, as he brought his hand to her chin, lifting it slightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tali smiled in turn, bringing his lips closer to hers, "Keelah salai…"

Shepard didn't know what the future had in store, but it could wait…


	22. Chapter 10 - Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 10 - Jack

In the three weeks following the end of the Reaper War, Jack had been fallen well past the realm of insanity.  The galaxy was trying to rebuild, so of course the Alliance brass had needed her to help.  She didn't give a damn.  The only soul Jack had ever cared about was lying helpless, unconscious, and there was nothing she could do.

Jack had never had known love, no one had ever cared her.  She had come close once, but her life had always been a string of betrayals leading to more of the same.  Then Shepard had found her.  Like a force of nature, he had taken her from a burning hell of an existence.  She had only ever existed.  Jack had never truly lived, not until she met Shepard.

Looking back on it now, she was ashamed…ashamed at how she'd pushed him from her.  She hated how she had treated him, thinking him just like all the other hollow shits in her life.  But despite her efforts, he made her part of his crew, given her purpose.  She had…meant something.  Jack hadn't known what to do with that…no one had ever valued her, cared what she thought.

Then he'd brought her to face her childhood, on Peragia.  Jack had never been so scared in her life, though she'd tried not to show it.  Shepard saw through the façade, through the lies.  He'd seen Jack's exposed soul, and didn't flinch.  All the hatred, all the ugliness, and Shepard wouldn't look away.  He defied her expectations, accepting her into his life, and his heart.

She'd heard that he had died, but even death itself hadn't stopped Shepard.  He'd fought against an insurmountable tide, so that fate could deliver him to her.  Jack had thought Shepard invincible.  But the assault on the Collectors was only a beginning, and events conspired to drive her from his side.

She'd wanted to stay with him, but the war was being fought on all fronts.  So she left, and the hollow left inside was indescribable.  Jack had buried herself in her work, anything to keep from remembering the ache inside…

She had turned to help others like herself, on Grissom Academy.  She took these newfound children under her wing, nurturing them as no one had ever done for her.  But Cerberus had come for her, and no matter how hard she fought against them, there was no turning back…

Shepard didn't care, riding on the wings of war to save her yet again.  Every time she fell, he was there to pick her up.  Every time she saw him, Jack felt more and more vulnerable, as a child.  Her greatest pain was not being able to be with him, but the war called on many fronts, and it was not to be.

Shepard refused to let her go, igniting in her a fire that could not be sated.  She would survive, if only to see him again.  He had taken her into his life, as lover and confidante.  He was gambling everything he had, just so she could have a tomorrow, and Jack swore she would never leave him alone again.

She had stayed by his side, these agonizing three weeks, unable to look him in the face.  Every moment he lay unconscious before her was like a stab in the heart, accusing her of betrayal.  She barely heard a voice tell her not to worry, but she couldn't believe it…sometimes she felt she didn't deserve peace, not if this was what she did with it…

"Jack," the voice came, as if from a forgotten dream.  Her mind stopped, strings in her heart stirring.

"Jack," that voice again, stronger this time, "I'm here..."

She slowly turned, thinking she had finally gone insane…

Shepard was breathing heavily, body shaking slightly, as he braced himself against the wall.   Beyond all hope or reason, he was here, standing in front of her again…

"Jack," he whispered, "it's me...are you…alright?"

Words were meaningless.  Jack rushed forward, thrusting herself into his arms.  Shepard fell over with a grunt, laughing slightly as Jack pushed him against the wall.  

"Just shut up," she whispered, "shut up and kiss me…"

Her lips found his, and Jack greedily pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

Shepard's mind went numb as he braced himself against her, Jack's breasts caressing his chest, her writhing body driving him mad.  He had fought through hell, to arrive at this moment, and it didn't matter.  Shepard stroked her hips, gently easing the desperation he was feeling in Jack's body.

"Shepard, you bastard" she whispered, bringing her hands to his face, "you had me scared…I need you…"

Shepard brought his lips to hers, as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm here," he said into her neck, grinning as he lapped at its curves with his tongue, "and I'm not leaving…"

Jack laughed, her body shuddering against his ministrations, "I love you…

He leered at her jokingly, "I thought you were bad at this 'soft stuff' Jack."

She grinned, her eyes full of lust, "alright, then let's skip ahead to the good parts..."

The galaxy awaited, but for this moment, two souls embraced, their bodies moving against the light of the stars, sharing a moment of peace.  They would meet tomorrow on their own terms…


	23. Chapter 10 - Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 10 - Ashley 

Ashley Williams had been living in agony for the past three weeks, as much a ghost as those she had lost.  When she had first met Shepard, he had saved her from death on Eden Prime.  The faces of her doomed squad-mates still haunted her.  But Shepard had come, given her purpose, saved her mind and soul, as much as he had saved her life.  When he had died, and Ashley had braced herself against the emptiness, never to see him again.

But he had returned.  Despite fate's cruel plans, he had come back to her.  She balked at the knowledge, refusing to allow her hopes to be crushed again.  And then she had gone to Horizon, an idyllic colony at the edges of the Traverse.  Hell had followed her, like a lover come to claim her soul, but Shepard had saved her once more.  Like a fool, she refused to believe in him.  It couldn't be Shepard, not really.  She could not to allow herself to be hurt again.

So she had let him go, in her foolishness.  She had left the man she loved, the man who had saved her TWICE, to face the Collector Base alone.  Looking back on it, Ashley couldn't imagine the void he must have felt, the betrayal she had visited upon him.  She cursed herself for a fool.  Still Shepard would not be denied, and he made his way back to her again.

Emotions had warred in Ashley's mind for dominance.  She wanted to believe in Shepard, needed to so badly.  But never again could she allow herself to expose herself in such a way.  All the specters of her past were like a weight she carried, and she feared that Shepard would be the one that finally drove her to madness.

Like before, Shepard refused to lie down.  Again, he was sacrificing all he had, gambling his body and soul to save them all.  He was giving up everything, and he said it was all to protect her, so that she could have a tomorrow.  It was good to be beside him again, but war had torn them apart.  He was diving headfirst into battle, to be taken away once more in the tides of war, but Ashley could not follow.

Again, he left her feeling like a petulant child.  How could she have doubted him?  How could she have raised her gun against him, even thought about such betrayal?  But Shepard defied her fears, saving her again during the second attack of the Citadel.  Despite her doubts, he had accepted her again into his life.  He had remained a steady bastion to which she could cling.  He accepted her, loving her, despite all she had done to push him away.  Effortlessly for Shepard, he had lifted her from a state of wretchedness so profound, she would not fathom leaving him again.

But fate made fools of everyone, and she had never been an exception.  As he always had, Shepard made the sacrifices that no one else could.  Finally, at the turn of the tide, he had made the choice that only he could have made...with no regard to himself.

So once more, Ashley had lay in wait, not knowing if the price this time would be his life.  He had been on the edge for so long...so damn long.  And like a fool, she had denied herself for all this time.  She could have been by his side, been his support, easing his pain and assuaging his fears.  But never again, she'd never allow herself to doubt, never allow him to be alone, not ever.  Then the doctor's told her what she'd been waiting to hear...good news, Shepard's health seemed to be improving.

But Ashley didn't know what to believe anymore.  The days passed fitfully, as if she were in a haze.  The waiting had gotten to be too much, she couldn't stay in that room anymore.  She couldn't bear to look at him...lying there unmoving, each moment an accusation of her previous betrayals.

So she had left.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ashley heard a whisper, telling her to wait.  Hearing Shepard's name, Ashley's caught her breath, her heart skipped.  She waited for what seemed an eternity...

"Ashley," his voice caressed her ears, a ghost carried on the winds.

Ashley's breath quickened, her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Ashley," the voice was firm, "I'm here..."

Refusing to be a puppet on strings, Ashley turned, daring to believe in him.  She raised her eyes decisively.

"Ashley?"

He looked puzzled, leaning heavily against the wall for support.  Shepard seemed weary, as if he had carried the weight of ages, on his long sojourn to be by her side.

"Ashley, it's Shepard," he said, "it's me...I'm here..."

All her doubts, all other thought was pushed from her mind.  Ashley rushed into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  Her heart leaped in her breast, not wanting to stay in place, as Ashley shuddered against Shepard.  Her lips sought his, stealing the breath from his mouth.  Ashley ran her hands all over him, gripping him tightly, making sure that he was real.

Shepard laughed, "you sure it's me this time?"

Shepard cradled Ashley, leaning back against the wall as he eased them to the floor.  He caressed her sides, Ashley's breasts swelling against him, rising and falling with each breath, her desperate kiss driving all other thought from his mind.

"I'm, so sorry," she sobbed, rocking gently against him, "Shepard..."

He held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, "it's alright, we're here now, that's all that matters.

Ashley felt her burdens lift, the ghost of her past falling silent for the first time in years.  He was here, in her arms.  Shepard had come back to her, and nothing was taking him this time...

Ashley moaned in ecstasy, as her lover ran his lips against her neck, tickling her shuddering skin with his tongue.  Shepard caressed her thighs with both hands, eliciting a sigh from her.  She settled against him, as he laid back against the bulkhead.

Together, they sat in silence, watching as the light of the sun shone down on the fleets, glimmering off their sleek hulls like a beacon of hope. 

After what seemed like eons, two weary soldiers allowed themselves to rest, falling asleep against the glow of the stars.  The galaxy was still waiting for them to lead it to a new future, but tomorrow could wait...


	24. Chapter 10 - Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

CHAPTER 10 – Miranda

Miranda paced in front of the large open window.  The view outside showed a galaxy of stars, no longer ablaze in the flames of war.  It was a vast and endless beauty, but cold and soulless.  Three weeks ago, above the skies of Earth, the chaos that reigned would have left the toughest of war veterans cringing in terror.  The implacable hordes of the Reaper forces had faced the combined might of the galaxy.  Contemptuously, the hulking monoliths had battered aside all fronts of resistance, slaughtering all in their wake.

In a feat unlike anything Miranda had ever seen, Commander Shepard had managed to gather together the dominant powers of the galaxy to unite under one banner. The mission had been simple to anyone who had seen the sheer size of the fleet…survival.  The force was no less daunting than its goal.  It wasn't just individual worlds in danger, but all of creation.  Sooner or later, each home-world would fall, relentlessly crushed, one-by-one.

But the undertaking had never been a simple task, even for Shepard.  Ludicrously, the myriad civilizations of the galaxy clung to their petty grievances, blindly refusing to believe the inevitable doom the Reapers would visit upon their skies.

Somehow, several long and agonizing months later, they had won.  By some divine providence, or twist of fate, Shepard had done the impossible.  He had led a rallying cry, a call to arms, that had succeeded beyond all hope.  Uniting the disparate forces of the universe, Shepard had taken down the Reapers.

For the first time, in what felt like forever, Miranda Lawson allowed herself to succumb to her feelings.  Her blue eyes reflected something besides the determination and cold calculation that had kept her alive during the Reaper War.  Now, she was filled with terror, a crushing burden that weighed heavily upon her soul.  Despite her genetics, the worry and lack of sleep had taken a toll on the young woman.  Deep, dark circles around her eyes stood out in the stark contrast to her otherwise flawless skin.

Miranda had aimlessly walked the halls for days, like a ghost in search of a home she could never find.  The clicking of her heels brought her mind to the present, shaking her from her reverie.  Now, the vast darkness of space was almost a comfort.  It was a callous entity that cared nothing for her, but at least it made no demands of her.  It didn't accuse her, as she had accused herself, these past weeks.

She had been much the same in her previous life, before she had met Shepard.  She'd been just as cold and unfeeling, a heartless bitch that held no regard for the lives around her.  Ironic then, that such recompense should affect her so.  If she found the turnabout amusingly deserved, she said nothing, suffering in silence…

The solitude reminded her of what she could be facing…an empty future.  The prospect terrified her.  Miranda would never have thought herself vulnerable to such things, but Shepard had come like a storm, alighting in her a passion for life, igniting desire in her soul.  It was almost preposterous, she thought, laughing to keep the madness at bay…

A future without her beloved at her side…the thought made her heart stop, as anxiety raced throughout her body.   She wrapped her arms around herself, finding no comfort from this storm.  Miranda clutched her sides, shuddering slightly as she fought the sorrow that threatened to consume her.  She leaned her head against the window to keep from falling, shutting her eyes against the agony roiling in her heart.

She didn't realize how badly she was shaking, until she felt the warm embrace of strong arms wrapping around her.  Miranda gasped for air, lifting her sight from the floor in alarm.  Turning her head, Miranda's eyes met with the soft and tender gaze of Commander Shepard.

He was badly bruised, covered in stitches, and barely on his feet; but he was here, real, and standing before her.  It took all of Miranda's remaining will not to crush him in a fierce embrace.

"Three weeks…" Miranda whispered, lightly sobbing.

Shepard looked down at her taking her face in his hands.  She had always been so strong, and yet her eyes were beginning to water. 

"Three weeks?" Shepard repeated, at a loss for words.

"Three goddamn weeks. You left me here, alone with my regrets and fears, for three damn weeks.  Do you have any idea how much you had me worried?"

Shepard grinned at her growing frustration, her quivering voice.  This was the woman he had fallen in love with.   His beautiful, strong-willed Miranda was coming back slowly.  With every fiber of his being, he swore she would be whole again.  

He couldn't help but tease her, "well, you could have rebuilt me all over again…"

Miranda stared at him blankly, before laughing, crying into his chest, as she beat her fists against him, "oh, you bastard…not playing fair…"

Shepard held her close, rocking her gently, caressing her shoulders, "I'm here now. Nothing will change that…"

"It had better not!" Miranda stated, with a sudden lust in her voice, launching herself at him.  
Wrapping her hands all over him, Miranda began kissing Shepard with furious abandon, tackling him against the wall.  He grunted as she pressed her body against his, overwhelmed by her passion.  He wasn't accustomed to this desperation, this fiery need, but he could get used to it.

He embraced Miranda's slender waist with a bandaged arm, as Shepard pressed his free hand against the glass window to prop himself up.  His body began aching suddenly, but it was a pain he angrily pushed to the back of his mind, as he began to stroke Miranda's throat with his lips.

Shepard caught her off guard with his ferocity.  He returned to her lips, thrusting his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth.  Miranda felt her knees give way, succumbing to the euphoria overwhelming her senses.  His warmth spread to her core, driving away the nightmares and doubts like a salve.  She surrendered herself completely, reveling in the moment.

Pulling away a few minutes later, Miranda panted heavily, breasts rising and falling with each breath, as Shepard moved his head closer.  She felt him place a tender kiss on her forehead.  Miranda closed her eyes, as she felt him shower her with soft butterfly kisses on her jaw, her nose, her chin…she shuddered with ecstasy as he returned to the nape of her neck.

"You're alive," whispered Miranda.  She couldn't be sure if it was a statement, or a question.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Shepard reassured her.  He gently leaned her back into the glass, as he encircled Miranda in his arms.  Shepard pulled her close into his embrace, wrapping her in his warmth.

The silence between them was gentle and soothing.  No further words were needed, as the two souls savored the first moment of true peace they had enjoyed in years.  The future seemed open to all sorts of possibilities, and Shepard was determined to include Miranda in his…


	25. Chapter 10 - Liara and Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another alternate ending to my ME3 multipath story. This was something of a challenge presented to me. I did this mainly because I am also working on a sequel to this story, and I didn't feel like choosing between these two, haha.
> 
> Went through numerous revisions to make everything plausible in my own head. Really, only a very specific set of circumstances could make something like this work, and I needed a whole chapter dedicated to this just to set up the next story I am working on.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! And thanks again to all the support from my beta readers and my fellow ME fans.

CHAPTER 10 – Liara & Jack

 

In the anteroom of the Destiny's Ascension, a lone blue figure shuddered, clad in a white jumpsuit and matching lab coat.  She was cradling her body as if from cold, though the ships temperature regulators were still functioning.  Liara T'Soni shook her head, laughing darkly at the idiocy of it all.  Fate never flowed the way history recorded.  The course of the last few years had beggared the experts for words.  The sheer scope of what had happened defied believe and explanation.  Despite all odds, a single man had stemmed the flow of oblivion.  The universe would never be the same again.

But for past three weeks, the rest of the galaxy had started to move on, while the man responsible for their salvation lay motionless, hovering at the precipice of death, once again.  The Asari shook her head, how many times had Shepard pulled victory from the jaws of defeat?

She laughed, despite her dismay, "for that matter, this isn't the first time you've died, is it?"

Liara heard the servomechanism of the door cycle open behind her, and she snapped her head around, "Shepard?"

A brunette wearing army fatigues, tank top, and a studded black leather jacket walked in, eyes downcast, "no, sorry.  Any word?"

"Jack…."

Liara breathed in heavily, shaking her head as she collapsed into the nearest chair.  The Asari leaned forward, propping her elbows on her legs, as she cradled her head in her hands.

The human biotic nodded solemnly, taking her seat across from Liara.  She held a large mug of coffee in either hand, proffering one to the Asari.

She grinned in thanks, "any better than last time?"

Jack laughed, "only because I added some J.D."

Liara shrugged, taking a tentative sip, her eyes going wide as the alcohol caught her by surprise.  She almost sputtered, clearing her throat before calming down, taking a deeper draught from the cup.

Jack nodded, before taking a swig from her own mug.  She glanced thoughtfully at the Asari.  Over the course of the last few weeks, she'd been a companion. Initially, they'd grated against each other, for obvious reasons.  Liara had been Shepard's woman, back before he'd died the first time.  Jack laughed at how foolish it seemed, of what life had thrown at the Spectre.

He'd been blown to hell and back, somehow managing to save her ass along the way.  She'd hooked up with him, when the crazy bastard had recruited Jack for the suicide mission on the Collector homeworld.

Seeing his focus, his dedication, Jack had to know what had driven the man.  So, she'd asked the only other person who'd known him better, the Shadow Broker herself, Liara T'Soni.  What she'd heard had been…troubling.

Life hadn't ever been kind to Jack, not until she'd met Shepard.  She'd simply assumed that annoying never-say-die attitude of his had come from a perfect childhood.  But Shepard had never coasted through life either.  He'd enlisted, fighting his way up the ranks, finally receiving a command that made him famous, only to lose many of his men, despite his best efforts.  He was the only survivor to make it out of that hopeless hell, and he barely even showed the scars.

Then Shepard had joined the Spectres, and the trials had only begun.  Always, he soldiered on, the Galaxy throwing everything at him, burying him in blood and carnage.  Nightmares followed the man, threatening to make Jack's own fears seem meaningless.

Jack looked across the table in front of her, laying down her cup, "so, was it like this the first time he…?"

The Asari breathed in sharply, nodding slightly before taking another mouthful of the burning liquid.

"No, last time was…" she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, "would you believe if I told you I don't know, even to this day, what it was really like?"

Jack grinned sadly, remembering when she'd lost someone important to Batarian raiders, "sure, I know what you mean.  He was dead, which meant you had to move on.  It wasn't easy, you wish it'd been you instead…hah, I remember I told Shepard once…fuckin' on/off switch."

Liara blinked a few times, the laughed quietly, "yes, I suppose it would have been."

The Asari looked out into the void outside the bulkheads, taking in the serene beauty of Earth's slightly marred cerulean atmosphere.

"I had to kill myself," she said, "emotionally…I'd shut that part of my life away, sure I'd never get back what I'd lost.  Then he came back and changed it all over again."

Jack leaned forward, pursing her lips, "yeah, he has that effect.  I remember how the bastard dragged out my fears and hang-ups, kicking and screaming.  He wouldn't look away...his way of dealing I guess…"

She shook her head, "do Asari even feel that kind of loss?  I mean, don't you often outlive your lovers?"

Liara snapped her head up, eyes misting slightly in regret and anger.  She looked at Jack's somber expression, and calmed down.  This couldn't have been any easier on the battle-worn woman.

The Asari sighed, "well, as you said, he has that affect on people.  Still, to have him ripped away so suddenly…and…seeing his corpse, knowing that it had been taken away to be…defiled…"

Jack's breath caught, remembering how Shepard had come to be in her life in the first place, "Cerberus bastards…then again, they did bring him back…how'd he take it when he found out?"

Liara leaned her arm against the couch, resting her head on her hand, "EDI took us into the Cerberus base, managed to access the data archives.  He didn't…say much, but the look in his eyes was enough.  Goddess, I wish I'd been there for him…"

Jack looked down, "yeah…"

"So, I never did ask…"

"How'd we hook up?" asked Jack.

Liara nodded.

Jack sighed wistfully, recalling how they'd met, Shepard refusing to take "no" for an answer.  Looking back on it, the whole crew had been on the brink of death for the better part of a year…preparing for what was certain doom at the hands of the Collector's.  And for what?  Nothing more than simple information, which may or may not have ended the colony abductions, may or may not have given them intel on the Reapers…

Thinking on it, Jack was surprised Shepard hadn't simply cracked under the pressure.  All those lives, and it had been his job to pull together a group of strangers, getting them ready to save a universe that wouldn't even remember their efforts.

Still, he'd made the time for friends.  He'd made time to save her, even if it was for a purpose.  And what a purpose…he'd given her meaning, given her a goal to achieve.  For the first time in Jack's life, someone had treated her with the respect and honor of an equal.

And she'd thrown it back in his face.  She was ashamed, looking back on how she'd treated him, pushed him away.  But still, somehow he'd made time yet again, peeling away the layers of her fear, helping her face her past, and finally heal.

Then, despite all the ugliness and hate she'd shown him, Shepard had accepted her into his heart.  So many times before, she'd been betrayed, been used.  Yet here was a man who had accepted her unconditionally.

She wiped at the corner of her eyes, as if brushing grit, "you know, all my life, I'd never felt worth anything, never given a damn.  And along he comes, digs up all these feelings...and rather than tie me down..."

She stopped talking, her lips trembling slightly, eyes blinking rapidly, defiantly refusing the onset of tears.

"He set you free," finished Liara.

The other woman simply nodded.

"So you love him?"

Jack stared evenly at Liara, who nodded, raising her hands in apology.

Jack tipped her head in acknowledgement, sighing deeply, "so, how was it with you?  From all the vids, the first Normandy crew didn't have it much easier."

Liara shrugged, "no, but we never realized the scope of it all, not until it we were well in the thick of it…"

Before she'd met Shepard, Liara had been little more than a child, in the eyes of her people, just some innocent little girl studying remote anthills.  Little had she known those anthills would hide such nightmares.  Before she knew it, Geth and Krogan tank-bred monstrosities had shattered her world, threatening to destroy her with the same cold calculation of the Reapers.

Of course, Shepard had other plans, rushing in like an angel of death, saving Liara as she cowered in fear.  But Saren, the Geth, and the Reapers were a remote fear back then.  Her mind had been consumed with the betrayal of her mother, the Matriarch Benezia.

By all rights, Shepard should have thrown Liara in the brig, but he'd accepted her as one of the crew.  And when the time finally came to face Benezia…at least her mother had died on her own terms, coming to her senses before the end.  Even now, Liara could still feel her mother's caress on her cheek.

However, the weight of the universe was riding on Shepard's shoulders.  It was his failure or success that would determine the rise and fall of the galaxy.  Like fools, the Council had stripped him of status, trying to deny him his honor.  But Shepard, as always, pressed on, despite grief and heartache…despite loss of friends and comrades…refusing to be stopped.

At the edge of eternity, before the final plunge into the void, she'd come to him, unsure and afraid.  Together, they'd shared a passion that burned away the fears and uncertainty, leaving both breathless.  Together, they'd stormed the tides of oblivion, and come out the other side…

But Fate moved in strange and callous ways, tearing Shepard from her side not once, nor twice, but intolerably, a third time as well.  It seemed a cruel impropriety.  Once more, Shepard's husk, nearly devoid of life, rested before her, beyond her ability to help or heal.  She, who was feared and revered across the galaxy as the infamous Shadow Broker, was helpless as a babe before this daunting task.

Liara blinked back tears, "I couldn't follow him until the end…moving too fast for my…little wings."

Jack couldn't help but feel she was missing something, "don't worry, he's through the worst of it…Shepard will pull through, he always has."

Liara looked up at her.

"We're here aren't we?" continued the biotic soldier, "Shepard's too much of a hard-ass, we'll see him again."

"So…where does that leave us?"

"Fuck if I know," Jack shrugged, "figure it's up to us, don't you?"

"But Shepard-"

"You know him as well as I do Liara, the man's all about choices and consequences.  As soon as he sees us, he'll probably take his time THINKING about it, and TALKING about it, and trying to UNDERSTAND what we want…pisses me off."

Liara couldn't help but laugh, "you're incorrigible."  
"It's true," Jack shrugged, "Alliance had him holed up like a rat for months because of that damn HONOR of his.  The man should unwind and just do whatever the hell he feels once in a while."

"I rather think that's the cause of our current concern," reasoned Liara.

"Oh THIS?" demanded Jack, "hell, if Shepard was REALLY fucking around, I could let it go.  I've been in enough shit relationships to know when it's broken, to know when I'm being used."

The Asari frowned, "and your point is…?"

"Oh come on girl," groaned Jack, "I didn't think Asari were prisses."

"We aren't," countered Liara, "many are polyamorous, considering our life-spans.  But neither am I a testament to promiscuity."

"I'm not whoring around either…"

"I love Shepard."

"But you won't take my seconds, is that it?"

"That's not it!" argued Liara, "I can't imagine giving him up, but I refuse to be a third wheel!"

Jack blinked, and started shuddering.

"Jack?"

The other woman started laughing, "oh man, you two deserve each other…"

Liara cocked her head to the side, "uhm…am I missing something?  Human behavior still manages to confuse me at times…"

Jack wiped a tear of amusement from her eye, finally calming down, "near as I can tell, he actually cares about both of us, in his own way.  So of course, he'll likely leave us both, first chance he gets…"

"I thought in the course of normal human courtship-"

Jack looked soberly at the Asari, "Liara, what about this relationship seems "normal" to you?  I'm fucked up, and have been since I was a kid, and you're not a human."

"I know that," said Liara, "but I know that multiple partners among humans traditionally means an unwillingness to commit-"

Jack continued, "and Shepard has died, nearly twice now.  You know that's fucked him up, whether he admits it or not.  I don't blame him, he's kept it together pretty good actually."

"And that makes you think that he'll just leave us?"

"No, just that all your stupid FEELINGS are gonna get in the way of the answer to our problem."

"Which is?"

Jack gestured to herself, "I won't give him up."

Then she gestured to Liara, "and neither will you."

The Asari was at a loss for words.

"Listen, do you trust me?  Can you at least deal with me on friendly terms?"

Liara thought about it, realizing that she had indeed formed a bond with the firebrand of a woman, over the past few weeks of unbearable grief.

Liara nodded slowly.

"Well then," reasoned Jack, "I know you can be a tough bitch, but at least you won't stab me in the back.  And Shepard doesn't have it in him to try."

The Asari cocked her head, "the concept is not alien to me, but what makes you think that he'd-"

"Because he's a man," said Jack.

"And that makes you think he'd act mindlessly and with his genitals?"

Jack arched an eyebrow, "no, because most human men find it hard to argue with a woman, much less two of us."

"I'm not a human woman…"

"I won't hold that against you…"

Liara started laughing, shaking her head, "fine, we'll do it…your…"

Jack smiled, but stopped short as she caught the look in Liara's face.  All the color seemed to drain from the Asari, her lips moved soundlessly.  She was like a puppet with her strings cut.  Jack leaned forward, concerned for a moment before she registered the sound of the doors cycling shut behind her field of vision…

She didn't dare form the thought, refusing to allow her hope to be shattered.  Still, Jack turned; and, after what seemed an eternity, she turned to face the man she'd fought through hell itself to see.

 

Shepard was breathing heavily, body shaking slightly as he braced himself against the wall.   Beyond all hope or reason, he was here, standing in front of them again…

'Them?' he thought, not sure what to make of the two women before him.

He felt as though he'd run a marathon lasting several years.  All his choices, all he had fought through, Shepard had never expected to make it out alive.  Along the way, he'd forged precious bonds, granting him a peace and solace he'd never expected to find.

He'd been blessed not once, but twice.  Liara had helped him recover from death itself; and Jack had protected him, despite having little reason to trust him.  Shepard shook his head.

"I don't deserve this," he whispered, ashamed of what his actions had led to, "I'm sorry…"

Liara's mind went blank, and she rushed forward, forgetting all the rhetoric and doubts.  She rushed into his arms, wrapping herself in his warmth.  Her lips found his, and Liara greedily pulled him into her, feeling like she'd come home, finally.

Shepard could feel nothing, mind going numb, drowning in Liara's undeniable need and desire.  All that he had thought to say, and none of it mattered, lost in the simple truth of her, here, wrapped up in his arms.  Shepard ran his arms down Liara's sides, resting his hands against the small of her back.

He frowned as he caught sight of Jack, softly disengaging from Liara.  The Asari sighed wistfully as he broke off the contact, and fell silent as she followed his gaze to Jack.  Liara gripped his arm tightly, refusing to let go.

Slowly, the other woman sauntered up to Shepard, lower lip jutting out, hands on her hips.

She arched an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.  Liara nervously bit her lower lip as she looked on.

Shepard's eyes softened, as he gently unlaced his arm from Liara, clearly at a loss.

"It wasn't a lie Jack," he whispered shakily, "I can't pretend otherwise…but I don't know how-"

"Just shut the hell up," she breathed, "shut up and kiss me…"

"What-?"

She searched desperately for Shepard's mouth, her tongue lashing out against his, refusing to be denied.  She finally allowed herself to let go, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

An explosion of passion assaulted Shepard's mind, a torrent driving all coherent thought from him.  His body conformed to the contours of her heaving breasts, her body gyrating with reckless abandon, leaving him entranced.

It seemed he had been fighting for ages, what seemed an eternity, simply to be here, at this moment.  Nothing else seemed to matter.  Shepard caressed her, silently calming her, assuring her.

"Shepard, you bastard" she whispered, bringing her hands to his face, "you had me scared…"

Shepard wiped away her tears, shook his head, and glanced back to Liara.

"I thought for sure I was in for it," he said," I never expected to survive…I'm…sorry…"

"So," quipped Liara, "that just meant you could leave us to sort it out ourselves, did we mean so little to you?"

Shepard opened his mouth, turning to her, then closed it, stepping back from both of them, "you know that's not true…but I haven't been fair to either of you.  What I've done…"

"Was necessary," continued Liara, "you saved us Shepard, you saved yourself."

"We know it wasn't easy, it's never been easy," reasoned Jack, "you died, then went off to save the galaxy by yourself…"

"Again," added Liara.

Jack grinned, "but we can be forgiving…"

Shepard nodded, bringing his unwrapped arm to his face.  He was about to speak, but the rush of blood to his head left him feeling dizzy, and he lost his footing.  Both women drew up to him, supporting either arm.

Shepard grunted, the wounds along his sides flaring up, as the bandages on his left arm shifted slightly.  Liara and Jack eased him into a couch.

"Take it easy," said the Asari, "you've been through enough, and we'll not lose you again."

They drew up beside him, either woman sidling up to him on the couch.  Liara took his bandaged arm in hers, running her hands lovingly up his sides, easing the tension in his aching muscles.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, unsure what to believe, "we've still got a lot ahead of us…it won't be easy…"

Jack simply shook her head, taking his good arm, wrapping it around her, to rest against her side.  She eased her head against his shoulder, "we'll figure it out…nothing else really matters…does it?"

Shepard looked at either woman, grinning despite himself at this turn of events.  He drew them closer with his arms, allowing his gaze to wander out to the bulkheads, to the sunlight shimmering off the sea of ships outside.  Transports issued from the fleet, moving up and down the Earth's surface…slowly but surely…the galaxy was rebuilding.

Shepard laughed, answering, "no…I suppose it doesn't…"

History was now an empty slate.  Important choices still lay ahead.  Shepard would face them, with friends and allies, but most importantly, with the women at his side…

Author's Note:  Why two chicks?  Why the heck not?!  It's Shepard, aka Bond in Space!!  Besides, Bioware set up this sort of thing before, in Jade Empire.  We all know Jack is down for it (as she's done this stuff before); and Liara said she was amenable back in ME1.    


As for Femshep, other than Thane, who'd be the unlucky 3rd in THAT trio?!  Garrus is the only one I'd consider badass enough, and it doesn't seem like he'd share!

At any rate, the main reason I've done this is to set up my ME4 fic, and I was too lazy to pick one.  Also, I figure by now, Shep is past caring for love triangles.  Anyway, thank you, your welcome, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as me!!!


	26. Author's Afterword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes and other answers concerning my multipath adventure, which brings Mass Effect 3 to an alternate conclusion.

Author's Notes - Q and A:

Once again, thanks to Bioware, everyone who contributed, those who inspired me, and all readers.  I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Here I will discuss my thought process for some of the story developments I went with...

So, first off, apologies for any typos, grammatical errors, etc.  The story has gone through a couple of iterations.  The branching nature of the work forced me to adjust my ideas.  I have new-found respect for those poor souls at Bioware, who had tons more variables to work with.  I can understand the need for cyclical story writing and plot redundancy (ie: certain choices only change the flavor of the scene, not the plot flow entirely).  Heck, you should see all the content I cut during the editing process.

1) Why didn't you show _____?

I neglected to represent certain choices in this work.  Part of it was because the choices I made, of course, informed my writing.  However, I didn't want to force myself to rush things, or create arcs I had no passion for.  That leads to sloppy writing, and I like to set standards for myself.  If I don't enjoy writing it, you certainly won't enjoy reading it.

So, sorry to anybody who romanced Chambers, Cortez, or Traynor.  I have nothing against them, I just found their romance dynamics to be shallow, in comparison to the others, at any rate.  My poor co-author and I have been crafting these scenes together, and we just couldn't come up with anything good for them, so they had to go.

2) Where is female Shepard's story arc?

My co-author is handling that part of the writing.  You can view the "FemShep" version by checking out Fanfiction.net author Jackie Almasy (JackieAlmasy at Deviantart.com).  We are trying to get together with various sources to post this all in a timely manner, so please bear with us. 

3) Why do certain chapters seem almost identical?

Many of you will notice the tone of a lot of the scenes are the same.  Mainly, you will see this in the multi-path chapters (5-A and 5-B, for example).  This is intentional.  I tried to keep the scene layout as it would appear in the game.  Thus, if we are undergoing an assault on the Citadel, the scene will play out the same, but with different people.

Similarly, in a romance scene, the blocking and setting stay the same, just the characters differ (as in many scenes from the game).

4)  How long did this take you to write?  Where are you posting this?

Well, discounting the discussions, distractions, and plot designing, it took about a week.  I'll be mentioning this in the Bioware forums.  Either myself or the co-author will be posting at Deviantart.com, as well as Fanfiction.net

5) What about after the epilogue scenes?  Will you do a blurb like in the end of Dragon Age: Origins, or Jade Empire? "We'll bang, okay?"

I actually thought about this, but there are too many variables to consider, and I don't have the mental fortitude to address every possibility.  However, I would be happy to discuss my ideas for such a progression.  Ah yes, and I saw that video too...

6) Shut up and answer me!  What happens?

Alright, alright, here we go.  What I would have your choices lead to...

Saving or Killing the Council - doesn't really affect the long run, as everyone's practically dead either way.  My personal thoughts for the new council: Matriarch Aethyta (Liara's dad), Garrus Vakarian (or General Corinthus if Garrus is dead), and Kahlee Sanders from the books as Human Councilor (she IS Anderson's girlfriend, after all).

For the Salarians, my co-author has suggested Mordin's nephew (assuming Mordin is dead).  I figure neither Kirrahe nor Joram Bau would go for a council spot.  For the Krogans, assuming they are alive, I'd like to see the Shaman of Clan Urdnot, as he seems the most level-headed besides Bakara.  I'd also love to see a Batarian councilor, but the only ones I can remember are the "good" Batarian you can persuade in ME1, or the ME2 refugee you can save from the plague.

Curing the Genophage:  Having Wrex and Bakara around gives the best shot at peace.  As an interesting plot device, I'd have forced the cure to lower Krogan clutch sizes, to adjust for the population control that the other races found necessary.  This would prevent the propensity for still-births, but leave the Krogan fertile as well.  If Wreave is around, war is inevitable.  Whether you sabotaged it or not will determine how bad it gets.  However, I imagine having the Rachni or Geth around would help balance the sheer numbers, assuming you gave Wreave a full Genophage cure.

Saving the Rachni:  Is the Queen from ME1 still alive?  Because if not, prepare for another war!!!  If so, having Geth around will certainly help, as the Krogan are still rebuilding.

How about those Geth/Quarians:  What about them?  The Quarians have a home-world, either way.  Geth are unlikely to cause the level of chaos that, say, Wreave would.

Saving the Collector Base for TIM:  By all accounts, a generally bad decision, in that it makes life harder for you in ME3.  However, from a story-telling perspective, it's very interesting.  I'd wager Javik would make a pilgrimage to that station.  Heck, I'd lay odds on him working with the Salarians to clone a population of new Protheans.

Speaking of Salarian "intervention":  So, I figure Shepard isn't stupid.  He's got to tell the council about the experiments he saw on Surkesh (brainwashing Yahg, evolving smarter Varren).  The Salarians are as bad as the Prothean's were.  At least the Protheans had the excuse that "uplifting" various races gave the next cycle a better chance against the Reapers.

Reaper remnants:  Depending on EMS, there may be a few holdout Reaper forces that still need wiping out, but this is no more a concern than the Geth holdouts were at the beginning of ME2.  Also, as the Reapers have no concerted effort of will going out, new Indoctrinated are unlikely to appear.  This means that, even assuming the Reaper Husks, Banshees, etc, are still alive, the threat ends once they are inevitably wiped out.

What else: I don't really have anything else thought up at the moment, although I always entertain friendly discussion.  Feel free to drop me a line and ask, either at my BSN account, or at Deviantart.com

7) Any plots you'd liked to have resolved or worked with?

Good question!  Prepare yourself!  Also, apologies Bioware, I'm not...well, I AM nitpicking, but I'm doing so with humility, love, and respect...

Of course, everyone wanted to see the repercussions of the sun flare incident on Haestrom from ME2.  I tried to work it into the story, but nothing I wrote worked, and I didn't want to shoe-horn it in.  So, I have to settle for that red-herring for now.

MOST IMPORTANTLY, though I know the story-line reasons for it, I always found Shepard to be stupid in one MAJOR capacity.  Why the heck did he never record his conversations with Sovereign, Vigil, or Harbinger?  HE REMEMBERED TO RECORD HIS CONVERSATION, with the Salarian Dalatrass, prior to Tuchanka. Oh well...

Also, I missed some of the subtle story developments for our characters (like Sedonis).  Additionally, though I didn't choose her, Morinth is sadly under-represented in ME3.  Her fall, and Jack's (if you fail to save Grissom Academy), have the potential for some of the most emotionally gut-wrenching experiences in the trilogy.

I would also like to see a "leader," among the Geth, a unique individual with which organics can speak to (in a Citadel Embassy setting).  You will notice references to a "Geth Unit Revenant" in one of my chapters.  Consider it a successor to Legion.

Progression of personal story elements would have been fun.  For instance, although passing mentions are made, I would like to have done something with a character from Shep's past.  For a Spacer, you'd meet Shep's mom; for a Colonist, you'd meet Talitha, the suicidal colony girl.  For an Earth-born Shep, you could shoot the Reds for trying to blackmail you in ME1, haha!!!

Continuing on loose plot threads, if he survived, Corporal Toombs (survivor of the Cerberus experiments from ME1) could return.  Also, I'd like to have seen a dynamic between Aria T'Loak and Helena Blake (from ME1 mission: Hostile Takeover), depending on choices.  For that matter, I'd love to see Bioware's assault on Omega plot line, which, apparently, was cut from the game's original script.

Of course I would like to have seen more development with the ME2 characters, perhaps even loyalty missions along the lines of the "Lair of the Shadow Broker" expansion.  I feel sorry for those who romanced ME2 squad-mates, as they are somewhat under-represented in comparison to the ME1 crew.  Still, at least it was done in an understandable manner in ME3.

BIGGEST THING I'D ADJUST: romance choices for FemSheps.  I'm sorry, but female Shepards don't get the same variety that males do (you'll notice this in the other half of ME3: Requiem).  The main offender here is the Thane romance, but even with him, male Shepards still get more choices than FemShep.  The main issue is that Jacob fails to be an emotionally engaging love interest, what with the whole cheating on Shep in ME3, and both of them acting like porn stars in ME2 ("the priiiiiize...").

The natural progression of the Virmire Survivor's arc left them...unsympathetic.  Kaiden was at least better than Ashley, she still struck me as bigoted and slightly xenophobic (even by the end of ME3).  I initially loved their characters, but both of them began to grate on me after a while.  Their plot resolution becomes somewhat more dynamic when you introduce the romance element, but as Shepard, I would still remain aloof.

God bless James Vega, but we just weren't given enough time to really develop any emotional engagement with him.  He was cool, but I considered him much like I saw Zaeed (or to a lesser extend, Kasumi).  Vega was interesting, but it's unfair to throw him beside characters I've known for 5 years now.

Alternatively, I would love to have seen a Batarian crew member.  A particularly interesting idea I heard in the BSN forums involved the leader left alive at the end of the ME1 DLC mission, "Bring Down the Sky," of which there are two possibilities.

8) Shut up already!!!

Thanks, I needed that.  At any rate, once more I'd like to thank Bioware, the Mass Effect community, the fans, and everyone who contributed.  Take care everyone!


End file.
